Lass es Liebe sein
by Just love to write
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von: DER SOMMER, IN DEM ALLES ANDERS WURDE! Ginny und Draco sind ein Paar - akzeptiert! Aber ist das, was zwischen den beiden ist, tatsächlich die große Liebe? COMPLETE!
1. Kapitel 1 in dem man erfährt, warum

Dies ist die Fortsetzung von "Der Sommer in dem alles anders wurde", aber ich denke, man kann diese Geschichte hier auch verstehen, ohne den 1. Teil gelesen zu haben.

Viel Spaß )

Ein Review wäre nett.

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Story.

* * *

**Kapitel 1, in dem man erfährt, warum Dracos Vater nachgibt**

* * *

„Hallo Ginny, schön, dass du auch mal wieder vorbeikommst, gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen!", empfing Mum mich schon an der Tür und winkte mir, mich schleunigst in die Küche zu begeben.

Am Tisch saßen Dad und Ron und Percy mit seiner Frau Penelopé.

„Setz dich, setz dich", sagte meine Mutter und hastete in die Küche um den nächsten dampfenden Topf auf den Küchentisch zu stellen.

„Fred und George hatten keine Zeit.", seufzte Dad, „sie reisen vermutlich mal wieder in der Weltgeschichte herum."

„Quatsch!", widersprach ihm Mum, die sich nun ebenfalls mit hochrotem Kopf von der Anstrengung am Tisch niederließ. „Sie müssen sich eben um ihren Laden kümmern, Bill und Charly sind doch auch höchst selten da, so ist das eben. "Langt zu, Leute, es ist genug für alle da! Heute sind wir wieder ein bisschen die Familie von früher!"

Wir begannen uns aufzutun und wieder mal stellte ich fest, dass meine Mutter ein ganz unglaubliches Kochtalent war. Zumindestens kochte sie viel besser als ich und kochen, das musste ich ja auch, seit ich meine eigene kleine Wohnung hatte.

Seit einem Jahr, ich war nun achtzehn, lebte ich nicht mehr bei meiner Familie, gleich mit siebzehn bin ich aus dem Fuchsbau geflohen. Sicher, ich mochte es, so viele Geschwister zu haben, aber ich hatte mich gleichzeitig nach Ruhe gesehnt, nur nach Ruhe. Ich wollte eine stille, kleine Wohnung und mir selber etwas Gutes tun und die Stimmen, die in mir manchmal wüteten, zum Schweigen bringen. Und natürlich wollte ich mit Draco Malfoy alleine zusammenleben.

Es war viel passiert, seit Draco und ich uns damals im Sommer getroffen hatten und eine weiche, warme und süße Sommerliebe probiert hatten, die uns auf der Zunge zergangen war. Umso härter war das Erwachen gewesen und als wir dann tatsächlich ganz offiziell ein Paar gewesen waren, war der Kampf erst richtig losgegangen.

Meine Eltern hatten mir in den ersten Monaten immer wieder Heuler geschrieben und mir vorgeworfen, ich würde die Familienehre beschmutzen.

Ron hatte gar nicht mehr mit mir geredet, doch wenigstens hatte er es akzeptiert, dass Hermine mich wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt und auch Harry nach einigen Wochen mich wieder gegrüßt hatte, wenn wir uns morgens in den Gängen von Hogwarts begegnet waren.

Fred und George hatten mir ebenfalls die wüstesten Briefe geschickt, aber sollten sie doch, hatte ich damals nur gedacht. Sollten sie doch.

Ich hatte alles über mich ergehen lassen und die Beleidigungen ignoriert. Nur um Draco hatte ich mir Sorgen gemacht, denn eines Tages war er verschwunden gewesen und war erst nach zwei Tagen wieder mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht: Mit einem kräftigen Veilchen und stiller und verschlossener denn je. Nur langsam hatte ich aus ihm herausbekommen, dass sein Vater ihn nach Hogsmeade bestellt hatte und ihm klarmachen wollte, dass er aufhören sollte, mit mir zusammen zu sein.

Der Höhepunkt des Ganzen war dann allerdings gewesen, als sich die Malfoys und die Weasleys zusammengeschlossen hatten, um uns auseinanderzubringen.

Getarnt als nettes Essen der Familien hatten wir alle um den großen Tisch im Fuchsbau gesessen (es waren Winterferien) und uns gegenseitig böse angefunkelt.

„Nun, Kinder", hatte Dad schließlich das Schweigen gebrochen, „es geht nicht."

„Er hat Recht, Draco", hatte sich der Vater meines Freundes an seinen Sohn gewandt, und er hatte mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme gesprochen, „es geht wirklich nicht."

„Die Weasleys sind Reinblüter, Vater", hatte Draco nur erwidert und sein Tonfall war der eines bockigen, kleinen Kindes gewesen. Er hatte nicht gelernt, sich vernünftig und seinem Alter entsprechend mit seinem Vater auseinander zu setzen.

„Es kümmert mich nicht, du weißt genau, dass es das noch niemals gab. Weasleys und Malfoys sind Feinde."

„Wir akzeptieren keinen Malfoy!", hatte meine Mutter laut und streng eingeworfen.

„Sie akzeptieren keinen Malfoy, hörst du?" Auf Mr Malfoys Gesicht hatte sich ein höhnisches Grinsen breitgemacht.

Ich hatte mich zu Draco rübergebeugt und war mit meinem Mund ganz nah an sein Ohr gegangen. „Hör nicht auf ihn", hatte ich geflüstert. „Es ist egal, was er sagt."

„Ginny!", hatte mich Dad steif zurechtgewiesen, „es ist seine Entscheidung."

„Was ist seine Entscheidung? Was genau meinst du?", hatte ich provozierend zurückgegeben.

„Halt den Mund, du kleines Wiesel", hatte Malfoys Vater gezischt. „Mein Sohn gehört nicht zu dir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er eine anständige Freundin bekommt."

„Er verdient dich nicht, Ginny!", hatte Ron gerufen. Sein Kopf war rot gewesen vor Zorn.

„Er verdient mich nicht, ja?", hatte ich gefaucht, „Und ob er das tut, und ob! Wer so einen Vater hat und so wenig Liebe in seinem Leben abbekommen hat-"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Ginny!", war mir Fred dazwischengefahren.

„Richtig, woher willst du wissen, dass er dich nicht von vorne bis hinten belogen hat, Schwesterherz?", hatte George seinem Zwillingsbruder zugestimmt.

„Er ist kein Lügner! Du, ihr alle, habt doch keine Ahnung!" Ich war wütend aufgesprungen und hatte erst da gemerkt, wie sehr meine Beine zitterten und meine Lippen bebten.

Auf einmal war es still gewesen in der Küche. Das Essen war längst kalt geworden, doch das hatte in dem Moment niemanden gekümmert.

„Hey", hatte ich eine sanfte Stimme neben mir vernommen und Dracos Hand hatte nach meiner gegriffen. Sie hatte mich wieder auf den Stuhl zurückgezogen, auf dem ich dann, mit pochendem Herzen auf das wartend, was als nächstes kommen würde, gesessen hatte.

„Komm, Sohn!", hatte Mr Malfoy ihn angeherrscht. „Wir gehen!"

Ich hatte meinen Freund angesehen und dieser hatte den Blick gesenkt. Seine Finger hatten sich gelockert, als hätte er darauf gehofft, ich würde seine Hand von alleine loslassen. Ich hatte es nicht getan.

Alle Blicke waren nun auf die beiden Erzfeinde gerichtet.

„Lass ihn los.", hatte Dracos Vater mir befohlen. Wie beim Quidditch waren alle Blicke sofort dort hingeflogen, wo sich Geschehen abspielte, alle Augen hatten mich angeschaut. Doch keiner, weder Mum noch Dad noch irgendeiner meiner Brüder, hatte etwas gesagt.

Der eiskalte Blick von Mr Malfoy und Draco, der kurz davor gewesen war, wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen, nämlich alles zu tun, was sein Dad von ihm verlangt, hatten dazu geführt, dass ich mir auf einmal wie eine kleine Idiotin vorgekommen war. Wie ein verschüchtertes Kind hatte ich meine Hand aus Dracos ziehen wollen. Doch er hatte sie festgehalten. Ärgerlich hatte ich versucht, seine Hand abzuschütteln, aber sein Griff hatte sich nicht gelockert. Mr Malfoys Adleraugen waren zu seinem Sohn gewandert und er hatte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick bedacht, einem Blick, der gesagt hatte: „Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort..., dann..."

Und wieder einmal war es meine Mutter gewesen, die weich geworden war. Mit einem Lächeln der Rührung und voller mütterlicher Wärme hatte sie erst mich, dann Dracos Vater angeschaut. „Weißt du, Lucius", hatte sie begonnen, „deinem Sohn scheint es wirklich Ernst zu sein und-"

„Liebst du sie?", hatte Mr Malfoy Mum einfach ruppig unterbrochen.

„Ja, Vater", hatte sein Sohn kaum hörbar gesagt. Mir war das Blut in die Wangen geschossen. Sicher, Draco und ich waren seit ein paar Monaten zusammen gewesen, aber noch nie hatte es so eine kitschige Situation gegeben. Liebst du sie? –Das war ja wie in einem tragischen Theaterstück!

Mit seinen langen, bleichen Fingern hatte Lucius nach seinem Kind gegriffen und sein Kinn angehoben, bis sie sich in die Augen gesehen hatten. „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Draco."

„Ja, Vater.", hatte mein Freund nun mit immer noch nicht lauter, aber klar vernehmbarer Stimme gesagt. Mit angehaltenem Atem hatte ich darauf gewartet, was Malfoy Senior tun würde. Er hatte ausgeholt und seinem Sohn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Ich hatte gehört, wie meine Mutter scharf den Atem eingesogen hatte. „Das ist genug, Lucius, er ist doch noch ein Junge!"

„Mein Sohn muss lernen deutlich zu sagen, was er möchte. Wenn er deine Tochter möchte, dann möchte ich es selber aus seinem Mund hören.", hatte dieser erwidert und Draco weiter unverwandt angestarrt. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater.", hatte Malfoy steif genickt.

„Na los, du dreckiger Slytherin, das ist deine Chance zu beweisen, was dir wirklich an unserer Schwester liegt!", hatte Percy sich das aller erste Mal in diese Diskussion eingemischt.

„Ich...", hatte Draco begonnen und dann wieder abgebrochen. „Ich liebe sie, Vater, ich liebe Ginny Weasley." Er war röter als alle Haare meiner Familie zusammen geworden, aber Mr Malfoy hatte anhand solcher großen Worte nicht peinlich berührt geschienen, sondern er hatte nur ein kleines, gemeines Lächeln gelächelt. „Gut. Wenn du meinst. Doch wenn sie unseren Namen durch ihre Taten in den Dreck zieht..", er hatte mich drohend angeguckt, „dann hört das sofort auf."

„Wunderbar!" Meine Mutter hatte in die Hände geklatscht und eine kleine Träne war ihr die Wange hinuntergelaufen. Es war, als hätte sie eine Liebesgeschichte gelesen, die ihr sehr gefallen hätte, doch sie war schließlich nicht Zuschauer, sondern Mitspieler gewesen.

Alle hatten sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und einen Moment hatte eine zufriedene Stille geherrscht, die durch Dads „Lucius, könntest du mir bitte die Kartoffeln reichen" gebrochen worden war. Dann war gegessen worden und für einen Abend waren wir eine große Familie gewesen.

Inzwischen waren ein paar Jahre vergangen und Draco und ich waren immer noch zusammen und waren sogar zusammengezogen. Mum schickte Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten Schals, Handschuhe und Topflappen und wir bekamen dafür Schmuck oder Wintersachen zurück, mehr Kontakt auf beiden Seiten gab es allerdings nicht, doch wenigstens wurde nicht mehr gestritten und sich angefeindet. Unsere Beziehung wurde einfach akzeptiert.

„Wie läuft's mit Draco?", fragte Percy in dem Moment.

„Gut, sehr gut", antwortete ich schnell und stopfte mir ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Ja, eigentlich war das noch nicht einmal eine Lüge, es lief alles gut, aber.. Ja, dieses Aber.

„Schön! Und wie geht es unseren Zwillingen? Du siehst sie doch bestimmt öfter mal, schließlich hast du auch deinen Laden in der Winkelgasse."

Ich verkaufte günstig Zauberumhänge, damit die Familien, die nicht so viel Geld hatten, sich die Umhänge nicht vom Mund absparen mussten. Eigentlich wollte ich etwas anderes machen, doch ich selber hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, was das war und so hatte ich erst einmal Weasleys wunderbare Umhänge eröffnet.

„Ja, ab und zu mal. Es geht ihnen sehr gut.", gab ich bereitwillig Auskunft und wollte meine Gedanken dann schnell einem anderen Thema zuwenden, aber ich merkte, dass es bereits zu spät war.

Es war Fred. Fred hatte es mir angetan.

Man mochte sich fragen, worin der Unterschied war, ob ich nun Fred toll fand oder George, aber natürlich gab es einen Unterschied. Die Zwillinge ähnelten sich zwar sehr, doch auch sie hatten unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten. So war Fred zum Beispiel lauter und frecher und gewitzter als sein Bruder, George war dafür ein wenig intelligenter.

Mir selber erschien es abartig, dass ich Gefallen an meinem Bruder fand. Trotzdem konnte ich es nicht leugnen, dass jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sah mein Herz ein wenig schneller klopfte und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zum Leben erwachten.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es passiert war, ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, wann das begonnen hatte.

Auf jeden Fall war es ein Problem, denn es war erstens verboten, weil es Inzest war und zweitens war ich mit Draco Malfoy zusammen und doch eigentlich auch ganz glücklich.

_Also, Schluss damit_, ermahnte mich mein Kopf und erfolgreich zog ich einen Schlussstrich, verdrängte die Gedanken an Fred aus meinem Gehirn und ich genoss es, wieder mit meiner Familie zu essen.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete ich mich von allen und gelangte durch Flohpulver wieder in meinen Laden. Ich drehte dort das Geschlossen-Schild wieder um, die Mittagspause war vorbei. Da die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, war die „Saison" des Vielkaufens somit natürlich vorbei und nur noch hin und wieder wollte jemand einen neuen Umhang haben.

Ich setzte mich an den Ladentisch und wartete. Neben mir lag ein Buch, Nicolai und das Feuer der Liebe hieß es, es war ein Muggelbuch, Hermine hatte es mir geschenkt, doch im Moment hatte ich keine Lust zu lesen und rührte es nicht an. Statt dessen bettete ich meinen Kopf auf meine Arme, denn eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überkam mich. Ich gähnte. Und schlief ein.


	2. Kapitel 2, in dem Ginny ein ernstes

Disclamer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Plot/die Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

_Ein Review wäre nett :)_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 in dem Ginny ein ernstes Gespräch führt**

* * *

„Hey, Prinzessin", raunte mir jemand ins Ohr. „Wach auf, Lord Voldemort ist hier und will sich deine Umhänge schnappen!"

Verschlafen blinzelte ich in das helle Licht und wollte die Augen gerade wieder schließen, als Freds Gesicht vor mir auftauchte. Als er sah, dass ich wach war, begann er, breit zu grinsen. „Na, wieder unter den Lebenden, Schwesterherz?"

„Immer doch", murmelte ich nur einfallslos und versuchte, mein klopfendes Herz zu ignorieren.

„Da will man seine Schwester mal besuchen und dann schläft sie", er schüttelte in tiefem Bedauern seinen Kopf und sah mich mit einem gespielt gequälten Blick an. Ich musste lachen.

„Und was möchtest du wirklich?", frage ich und bemühte mich um einen lockeren, fröhlichen Ton.

„Ich brauch einen neuen Umhang, wie du sehen würdest, wenn du hinter der Kasse hervorkommst.", erklärte mit Fred und machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht.

Ich ging um den Ladentisch herum und entdeckte die Bescherung. Das war kein Umhang mehr, sondern ein Kleid, das aus verschieden dicken Stoffstreifen bestand. An einer Stelle war es sogar schwarz und verkohlt. Verwundert blickte ich meinen Bruder an. „Was zur Hölle hast du gemacht, Fred?"

„Frag nicht", winkte dieser ab und guckte gequält. „Irgend so eine Alte konnte nicht auf ihr Kind aufpassen, was uns dann prompt die Transyllvanischen Gebisse umgerissen hat. Natürlich sind sie alle nur so aus den Verpackungen gesprungen und haben mich attackiert." Er schaute unglücklich drein und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich musste kichern. „Lach nur, lach nur", sagte Fred theatralisch, doch das Grinsen, das er Sekunden später entblößte, zeigte mir, dass er mir nicht wirklich böse war.

„Und weiter?", hakte ich neugierig nach.

„George hat mit dem Schockzauber sofort versucht, die Gebisse zu stoppen. Allerdings auch die Mutter."

Ich giggelte und ahnte, was kommen würde.

„Sie hat meinen schönen Umhang in Flammen aufgehen lassen", beschwerte sich Fred nun lautstark und schimpfte noch ein wenig weiter über die verantwortungslose Mutter („Noch nicht mal die Transyllvanischen Gebisse will sie ersetzten. Und sie hat sich an Ort und Stelle auch geweigert, sie mit aufzusammeln.").

„Bekomme ich einen?", fragte Fred schließlich und nickte in Richtung der Umhänge.

„Klar", sagte ich schnell und machte mich mit wackeligen Beinen auf in Richtung Zauberumhänge. Ich bedeutete meinem Bruder mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung mir zu folgen.

Ich versuchte mich nur darauf zu konzentrieren, ihm einen guten Umhang herauszusuchen und ihm dem Zwilling anzupassen, doch manchmal verlor ich die Kontrolle über mich, dann zitterten meine Hände und ich hatte wackelige Knie. Fred schien nichts zu bemerken. Als er mit einem neuen, schwarzen Umhang aus dem Laden stolzierte und sich an der Tür noch einmal umdrehte und für meine Hilfe bedankte und mir zuwinkte, flatterten die Schmetterlinge noch einmal heftig auf. _Verlieben_, dachte ich seufzend, _verlieben ist etwas für Teenager. Ich bin eine junge, erwachsene Frau und habe einen wunderbaren Freund. Wie komme ich bloß auf die Idee mich neu zu verlieben? Und dann auch noch in meinen eigenen Bruder?_ Ich musste Hermine dringend eine Eule schicken. Und somit die Teenagerwaffen wieder in die Hand nehmen. Mit meiner Freundin zusammen würde ich schon eine Lösung finden für all das. Zumindestens brauchte ich erst einmal jemandem zum Reden und dafür war Hermine ideal. Ich sog tief die Luft ein. Freds Geruch hing noch in der Luft.

Hermine kam gleich am Abend vorbei.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte sie sofort.

„Noch in Gringotts", sagte ich.

„Schon wieder?" Meine Freundin runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, er macht oft Überstunden", erzählte ich und dabei zog sich mein Herz ein wenig zusammen. Mr Malfoy Junior, mein Malfoy, war in letzter Zeit tatsächlich sehr oft auf seiner Arbeit. Wir hatten, dadurch dass wir beide arbeiteten, sowieso nicht so viel Zeit füreinander, aber seit er ständig Überstunden übernahm war die Zeit noch spärlicher geworden.

„Hallo erst mal, Ginny", begrüßte Hermine mich und umarmte mich kurz.

„Hi", grüßte ich schwach zurück. Hermine Granger folgte mir in das kleine Wohnzimmer. „Willst du auch einen Tee?", fragte ich. „Gerne.", nickte sie.

„Und wie läuft es bei dir so auf der Arbeit?", erkundigte ich mich, während ich zusah, wie das Wasser langsam begann zu kochen.

Meine Freundin hatte nach der Schule begonnen, im St. Mungos Hospital zu arbeiten und sie war eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin. Im Moment arbeitete sie auf der Station für Gehirnschäden und lief öfter einmal Lockhart über den Weg, der ganz langsam und Schritt für Schritt wieder zu seinem Gedächtnis zurückfand. „Eigentlich schade, dass er so ein Lügner ist", hatte sie irgendwann mal gemeint, „er sieht nämlich wirklich gut aus. Aber vielleicht hat sein Gedächtnisschwund ja auch etwas Gutes und er hört auf, weiter Geschichten zu erzählen, deren Idee er von anderen Menschen klaut."

„Sehr gut", unterrichtete mich Hermine. „Keath, der Mann, dessen Gehirn aus unbekannten Gründen angeschwollen ist –wir haben ihn retten können. Er ist nun leicht behindert, aber seine Tante hat versprochen, sich gut um ihn zu kümmern."

Ich brachte meiner Freundin den Tee und setzte mich dann in den Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Und mit dir und Ron?"

Ich hatte ein wenig Smalltalk betreiben wollen, doch ich sah, wie Hermines Mund auf einmal einen härteren Zug annahm und ihr Gesicht verschlossener wurde. „Wir haben Streit.", sagte sie knapp.

„Was ist passiert?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Ginny...", begann sie dann zögernd, „...ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob.. ob ich Ron noch liebe. Da ist jemand... auf jeden Fall habe ich Ron das auch gesagt. Natürlich hat er das überhaupt nicht verstanden, gar nichts hat er verstanden." Sie seufzte erneut. „Wir werden uns wohl trennen."

„Schade", murmelte ich. „Ihr seid ein schönes Paar."

„Wart", verbesserte mich Hermine. „Wir waren ein schönes Paar."

„Ist es so endgültig?"

Sie nickte verbissen. „Ich brauche erst einmal Abstand von Ron."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide und starrten in unsere dampfenden Teebecher. Gedankenverloren zeichnete Hermine mit ihrem Finger den Rand der Tasse nach. „Was ist bei dir passiert, du wolltest mit mir reden?" Ich nickte. Mit einem Mal saß mir ein Kloß im Hals. Ich versuchte, ihn wegzuräuspern. Wie erklärte man jemandem meine Situation?

Plötzlich kam ich mir selber lächerlich vor. Es hatte keine Zukunft, das mit mir und Fred, besonders, weil es nur von meiner Seite kam. Fred kam schließlich nicht auf die Idee, sich seine kleinere Schwester einmal genauer anzusehen. Es war verboten. Was für eine absurde Idee überhaupt darüber nachzudenken!

„Vergiss es", winkte ich müde ab. Prüfend sah mich Hermine an.

„Ist es wegen Draco?", fragte sie dann.

„Nein", ich zuckte halbherzig mit den Achseln. „Ja. Nein, nein. Vielleicht.", fügte ich nach einer kleinen Pause als letztes Wort hinzu.

„Du findest, dass er viel zu wenig Zeit für dich hat?", riet die Ex-Freundin meines Bruders drauflos.

„Ach was.", widersprach ich. „Obwohl: Das auch. Aber nein, es ist..." Ich zögerte, dann gab ich mir einen Ruck. „Versprich mir, nicht zu lachen!", bat ich meine Freundin. Sie sah mich etwas überrascht an, stimmte jedoch zu: „Okay. Kein Problem."

„Ich glaube... Ich glaube, ich hab mich neu verliebt. Was heißt ich glaube, ich meine, ich bin verliebt, allerdings...", stammelte ich.

Hermine prustete los, sie schien den Schwur anhand des Anlasses nicht gerade nötig zu finden. Keinen Moment später erinnerte sie sich allerdings wieder an ihn und unterdrückte jedes weitere Kichern. „Aber das ist doch völlig in Ordnung", sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder völlig beruhigt hatte.

„Nein. Denn... Er ist mein Bruder", sagte ich schnell. Ich schaute Hermine nicht an, aber ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sie, überrumpelt von einem Geständnis dieser Art, die Luft anhielt. „Was mache ich denn mit Draco?", plapperte ich weiter, um dem peinlichen Schweigen zu entgehen, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich rot wurde.

„Ginny.", sagte meine Freundin zögerlich. „Ich weiß es nicht.", entgegnete sie aprubt, geleitet von einem Sinneswandel. „Ich meine", machte sie schnell weiter, „es ist ja egal, in wen du dich nun verliebt hast, die Frage ist natürlich, weil du ja bereits einen Freund hast,..." Hermine schnappte nach Luft und als sich unsere Blicke begegneten nahm ihr Gesicht eine verdächtig rosa Farbe an. Schnell sah sie wieder in ihren Tee. „Die Frage ist", sagte sie, nachdem sie erst einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, „ob du Draco noch liebst. Wenn du das nicht tust, solltest du.. dann solltest du wohl einen Schlussstrich ziehen und dich von ihm trennen." Hermine erzählte mir nichts Neues. Ich hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass das eigentlich die einzig vernünftige Lösung war. „Aber du solltest wegen einem eventuell nur kleinen Strohfeuer nicht die Beziehung mit Malfoy, ähm, Draco, sofort über den Haufen schmeißen", gab die Ex-Freundin meines Bruders vorsichtig zu bedenken.

Den Rest des Abends redeten wir nur noch über belangloses Zeug. Und die ganze Zeit dachte ich an meinen Freund. Liebte ich ihn noch? Das war die wichtigste Frage von allen. Da die Sache mit Fred sowieso unter keinem guten Stern stand, sollte ich Draco nicht nur wegen ihm verlassen. Aber wenn ich mich in einen anderen Mann verliebte, war es dann richtig, weiter mit meinem ehemaligen Erzfeind zusammenzubleiben, oder liebte ich ihn dann nicht mehr?

Gegen halb eins war ich immer noch wach. Hermine war schon längst gegangen und mein Freund war immer noch nicht zu Hause.

Etwa um zwei Uhr hörte ich es an der Tür rumoren und eine Viertelstunde später fühlte ich, wie Draco unter die Decke schlüpfte. Ich stellte mich einfach schlafend und drehte mich schnell auf die andere Seite, weg von ihm. „Ginny, bist du noch wach?", flüsterte er leise, aber ich antwortete nicht.

Er legte sich hinter mich und umschlang mich mit seinen Armen. Doch statt dass ich mich nun wohl und geborgen fühlte, empfand ich immer noch diese Unruhe und meine Gedanken ratterten unaufhörlich weiter. Es dauerte noch ein oder zwei Stunden, ehe ich Schlaf fand und da hatte ich beschlossen, dass ich mich von Draco Malfoy trennen wollte. Es war ein ungewohnter Gedanke, aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise gefiel er mir und das war für mich Beweis genug: Ich liebte ihn nicht mehr. Punkt. Aus. Ende.


	3. Kapitel 3, in dem Ginny sich neuen

Keine Reviews? Schade...

Dislamer: _Mir gehört nichts, außer die Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld._

* * *

**Kapitel 3, in dem Ginny sich neuen Wind um die Nase wehen lässt**

* * *

Ich überlegte einige Wochen lang, ob ich mich wirklich von Draco trennen sollte und manchmal schwankte ich tatsächlich. Doch die Überstunden nahmen nicht ab und er hatte fast gar keine Zeit mehr für mich. Ein guter Grund, um sich zu trennen, fand ich, aber Hermine redete mir ins Gewissen, als ich ihr das erzählte: „Ginny, vielleicht sehnst du dich einfach nach einem neuen Mann, der mehr Zeit für dich hat. Vielleicht liegt da das Problem. Du solltest mit Draco darüber reden. Eine Beziehung, die über Jahre hinweg so gut funktioniert hat, wirft man doch nicht einfach über den Haufen." Ich seufzte, stimmte dann aber zu: „Gut, ich versuch's."

Wir saßen morgens am Frühstückstisch und mein Freund wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich sagte: „Du, Draco?"

„Ja, was ist denn?" Er warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr und ich sah, dass er in zehn Minuten aus dem Haus sein musste, und noch nicht einmal angezogen war. Ich geriet in die große Versuchung einfach „Ach, nichts" zu sagen, doch ich dachte an Hermines Worte.

Ich bemühte mich, das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Wir müssen reden."

„Ja, okay, aber nicht jetzt, ja?" Gequält sah er erst mich an, dann wieder auf die Uhr.

„Heute Abend?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich-"

„Heute Abend, okay?", wiederholte ich noch einmal, überrollt von einer plötzlichen Wut. Ich wollte mit ihm reden und er hatte keine Zeit?

„Mal sehen", meinte mein Freund nur. „War das alles?"

Als ich nickte, hastete er aus der Küche und keine zwei Sekunden später hörte ich ihn im Schlafzimmer rumoren, wo er sich anzog. Ich beeilte mich ebenfalls, fertig zu werden, denn auch ich musste in meinen Laden kommen.

Um einundzwanzig Uhr war Draco immer noch nicht zurück. Früher war er immer zwischen siebzehn und achtzehn Uhr zu Hause, dachte ich verbittert. Eine Stunde später gab ich das Warten auf ging zu Bett.

Ich hatte gerade das Licht ausgeschaltet, als mein Freund nach Hause kam. Fünfzehn Minuten später kuschelte er sich zu mir ins Bett. _Hatte er denn kein schlechtes Gewissen?_, fragte ich mich wütend. Abrupt setzte ich mich auf. Draco fuhr aus dem Halbschlaf, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schaltete die kleine Nachtischlampe mit einem Lumos an.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", ging ich auf Kriegspfad. Verwundert sah Malfoy mich an.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", meinte er dann vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden und du vergisst das einfach?", explodierte ich und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Bettdecke. Selbst in dem schwachen Licht sah ich, wie mein ehemaliger Erzfeind rot anlief.

„Es... Es tut mir Leid, Ginny, das... das wollte ich nicht", stammelte er, aber ich kam jetzt so richtig in Fahrt.

„Du hast ja in den letzten Monaten für nichts mehr Zeit gehabt, außer für deine Arbeit. Wenn sie dich nicht rausschmeißen würden, würdest du wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht in Gringotts verbringen!"

„Nein, Ginny, hör mir zu-"

„Was denn? Bist du so lange dort, weil ihr einen unheimlich wichtigen Auftrag habt, an dem du selbstverständlich-"

„Rede keinen Unsinn!", blaffte Draco mich an.

Überrascht von seiner plötzlichen, heftigen Reaktion schwieg ich. Als er jedoch nichts weiter sagte, entgegnete ich leise: „Und was ist es dann?"

„Nichts.", sagte mein Freund schnell, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck, verschlossen und abweisend wie eh und je, verriet mir, dass er mir etwas verheimlichte.

„Draco, du hast gar keine Zeit mehr für mich und jetzt fängst du auch noch an mich zu belügen", sagte ich fassungslos. „Ich dachte, wir wären ein Paar, das in einer offenen Beziehung lebt, in der es keine Geheimnisse gibt."

„Es ist nichts", wiegelte er erneut unwirsch ab.

Ich hatte genug. „Ich gehe, mein Lieber. Wenn wirklich nichts ist, dann ist das mit uns ja wohl auch nichts."

„Ginny, warte doch!", bat mich Draco, doch ich war schon aus dem Bett gestiegen und begann nun in aller Eile meinen Koffer zu packen und natürlich musste auch mein Besen mit. Malfoy unternahm keinen weiteren Versuch mehr, mich zurückzuhalten und auch das führte mir noch einmal vor Augen, dass unsere Partnerschaft wohl eindeutig beendet war.

Ich stapfte die Treppe hinunter und in den Laden, dann ging ich hinaus auf die Straße. Die Winkelgasse war leer und ich fröstelte auf einmal. Wohin sollte ich denn jetzt? Zu Hermine? Nein, die war im Moment mit ihren eigenen Beziehungproblemen beschäftigt, ebenso wie mein Bruder Ron. Bei den Zwillingen wollte ich ebenfalls nicht aufkreuzen, die hatten genug mit ihrem Laden zu tun und außerdem brauchte ich Abstand zu Fred. _Ich könnte nach Hause_, dachte ich. _Zu Mum und Dad._ Sie würden mich sicher für ein paar Tage bei sich einquartieren.

Ich stieg auf meinen Besen und flog los, Richtung Fuchsbau. Die kühle Sommernachtsluft sauste mir um die Ohren und mein Kopf wurde auf der Stelle ein wenig klarer. Ich brauchte lange, bis ich endlich am Fuchsbau war, ich schätzte, dass es etwa drei Uhr morgens war, als ich zitternd von der frischen Luft an meinem Elternhaus ankam.

Ich zögerte einen Moment, doch dann drückte ich auf die alte Klingel, die ich bis nach draußen schrillen hörte.

**Wie wär's mit einem Review? Was war gut, was nicht?**


	4. Kapitel 4, in dem Ginny ein Schlag ins

Disclamer: Nichts, außer der Handlung, gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 4, in dem Ginny ein Schlag ins Gesicht bekommt**

* * *

Ein verschlafener Ron öffnete mir die Tür.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich meinen Bruder verblüfft. Er hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für mich übrig. „Hermine und ich haben uns getrennt. Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich muss eine Weile weg von Draco", sagte ich nur ausweichend.

„Er ist und bleibt eben ein Slytherin", gähnte mein Bruder.

„Ach, lass das doch endlich mal aus dem Spiel!", fauchte ich Ron an und drängelte mich dann an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Ich ging die Treppen hinauf zu meinem Zimmer und legte mich dann einfach auf das Bett. Mit einem Mal spürte ich, wie erschöpft ich eigentlich war. Ich schlief ein, ohne mich umgezogen zu haben.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, kam ich mir vor, als wäre alles wie früher. Als wäre ich noch Ginny, das Schulmädchen, das jetzt Sommerferien hatte und bald aber schon wieder nach Hogwarts musste und wollte. Ginny, die junge, freche, wilde Ginny, die sich von niemandem etwas sagen ließ. Ich ging hinunter in die Küche.

Am Tisch saßen Mum und Dad und natürlich Ron. „Hi Ginny!", begrüßte mich meine Mutter. Sie stand auf, kam mir entgegen und zog mich an sich. „Ich habe gehört, ihr habt euch auch getrennt?" Sie hielt mich von sich weg und musterte mich mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. „Kinder, Kinder", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Setz dich erst mal!", forderte sie mich dann auf. „Ich mach dir etwas zu essen und du erzählst dann, was passiert ist."

Meine Mutter machte mir sofort ein Toast und briet mir ein Spiegelei, dann setzte sie sich wieder zu uns an den Tisch. Alle sahen mich erwatungsvoll an. Ich ließ mir ein wenig Zeit und überlegte, was ich erzählen konnte und was nicht. „Draco und ich haben uns... nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz getrennt, aber ziemlich zerstritten."

„Oh, warum denn, Ginny-Schätzchen?", fragte Mum mich mitleidig.

„Weil er ein verdammter-", setzte Ron mit vollem Mund an, aber Dad warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und mein Bruder verdrehte nur die Augen und aß schließlich weiter.

„Er ist in letzter Zeit nur noch in Gringotts gewesen und hatte gar keine Zeit mehr für mich. Als ich mit ihm darüber reden wollte, hat er das nicht eingesehen und da wollte ich erst einmal weg von ihm."

„Mitten in der Nacht?" Meine Mutter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, das ist so schade, Schätzchen, ihr wart ein wunderbares Paar.", sagte sie dann sanft und mir stiegen plötzlich Tränen in die Augen. Schnell schaute ich wieder hinunter auf meinen Teller. Ich war ein erwachsene Frau. Ich musste mit so etwas leben können.

Nach dem Frühstück zog ich mich an und putzte mir die Zähne, danach ging ich wieder hinunter. Ich fand meine Mutter im Garten vor, wo sie einige Gewächse einpflanzte.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Mum?", fragte ich sie. Meine Mutter blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf und lächelte mich an. „Immer doch, Liebes.", sagte sie dann und ich setzte mich neben sie.

Ich erfuhr, dass diese Pflanzen sogenannte Liebesknollen waren und sie zur Herstellung eines betörenden Perfumes dienen sollten. „Man sagt, es hat eine ganz eigenartige Wirkung auf Männer." Meine Mutter zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu. Ich musste grinsen: Das war meine Mum wie sie leibt und lebt.

In den folgenden Tagen half ich meiner Mutter im Garten oder Dad, wenn er mal wieder irgendwelche Muggelsachen zusammenbaute und erforschte; sein größtes Projekt war wieder einmal ein Auto. Ich ging mit Ron zusammen einkaufen in dem kleinen Dorf, das in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus lag und ich bereitete manchmal das Essen für uns vier zu.

Draco meldete sich nicht. Er kam nicht vorbei und schickte noch nicht einmal einen Brief. Das Gefühl der Freiheit und die Wut, die am Anfang noch vorgeherrscht hatten, wichen nun der Leere und der Traurigkeit. Mein Ex-Freund, und das war er nun ja anscheinend, schien mich nicht zu vermissen und das brachte mich dazu, ihn nur noch mehr zu vermissen. _Draco,_ dachte ich abends vor dem Einschlafen immer wieder. _Draco, Draco, Draco. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier!_

Eines Morgens am Frühstückstisch flog eine Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster und sofort begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen: War es endlich ein Brief von Draco Malfoy? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu Ron hinüber. Hoffnungsvoll starrte auch er auf den Brief, der der Eule ans Bein gebunden worden war. Mum nahm ihn ihr ab. „Er ist für mich und Arthur." Sie schaute auf und ich bemühte mich, meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Fred und George kommen zu Besuch und sie sagen, sie bringen Percy auch gleich mit. Und-", fügte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln hinzu, „-auch noch ein paar andere Gäste."

„Das ist ja wunderbar", freute sich Dad. „Molly, ich helf' dir beim Kochen!"

„Du, Arthur?" Erstaunt sah ihn Mum an.

„Ja", bestätigte Dad erneut und dann fiel ihm meine Mutter lachend um den Hals.

„Nein, Arthur, nein! Das musst du SO machen, nicht einfach abreißen, vorsichtig, mit Gefühl!", rief meine Mutter vier Tage später panisch, während sie selber per Zauberstab die Kartoffeln wusch.

Ein paar Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür. Und als ich hinging, um zu öffnen, merkte ich auf einmal wieder, wie mich die Verliebtheit einholte. Ich bekam wacklige Knie und mein Herz raste plötzlich. Ich öffnete die Tür.

„Hi Ginny, was machst du denn hier?", fragte mich Percy erstaunt und trat ein. Hinter ihm kam seine Frau Penelopé, die mich kurz umarmte, bevor sie das Haus betrat.

„Hi Ginny!" Fred grinste mich an und ich versuchte ebenfalls ein ganz normales Grinsen. Das aber einfror, sobald ich sah, wen Fred da an der Hand hatte: Hermine. Er und Hermine hielten Händchen! „...ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob.. ob ich Ron noch liebe. Da ist jemand...", hallten die Worte meiner Freundin in meinen Ohren wieder.

Mit einer galanten Bewegung zog mein Bruder Hermine hinter ihm hervor und sagte: „Ginny –Darf ich dir meine neue Freundin vorstellen?" Meine Freundin strahlte mich verlegen an und sie sah so glücklich aus wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Wie betäubt begrüßte ich auch den zweiten der Zwillinge. „Ich hab' leider keinen dazu gekriegt, mit mir in unser verrücktes Elternhaus zu kommen!", sagte er gespielt bedauert und zuckte die Achseln. Dann lächelte er und trat ebenfalls in die Küche.

Während des ganzen Essens (wobei man erwähnen musste, dass das ein oder andere recht merkwürdig schmeckte –Dad hatte wohl nicht alles ganz richtig gemacht!) trug ich das Gefühl dieser Taubheit in mir. Danach verstreute man sich im ganzen Untergeschoss und redete und lachte. Hermine zog mich mit auf mein Zimmer hinauf, ihre Augen glänzten vor Fröhlichkeit.

„Was sagst du?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll, nachdem sie die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte.

„Oh, ihr passt bestimmt sehr gut zusammen", sagte ich schnell, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst antworten sollte.

„Findest du?", kicherte Hermine. „Wir sind, meiner Meinung nach, eher wie Feuer und Wasser, aber ich finde diese Mischung irgendwie aufregend." Sie lächelte.

„Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?", hakte ich nach.

„Seit etwa einem Monat. Ich weiß, es ist noch ganz frisch, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als wären wir schon ewig ein Paar. Es ist so.. so schön mit ihm, es ist.. ich könnte platzen vor Glück."

Ich weiß, dachte ich. Du strahlst mehr als alles Gold der Welt, Hermine, so glücklich bist du.

„Hermine? Ginny?", rief meine Mutter nach oben mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. „Wo steckt ihr? Es gibt Kuchen!"

Unsere Gäste schliefen diese Nacht bei uns, hatte Mum beschlossen, aber statt mich zu ihnen zu gesellen, ging an diesem Abend früh zu Bett.

Fred und Hermine. Fred und Hermine!, schoss es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Ausgerechnet! Ihr Lachen klang mir noch in den Ohren und ich wälzte mich von einer Seite auf die andere, so unruhig war ich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich hielt es keine Sekunde länger im Fuchsbau aus. Entschlossen stand ich plötzlich auf und begann, ein paar Klamotten in meinen Rucksack zu packen. Nach zehn Minuten schlich ich so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinunter und hoffte, dass ich keinem begegnete und mich keiner hörte. Ich hatte keine Lust auf Fragen, aber ich hörte im Flur, wie sie in der Küche redeten.

Als ich draußen war, begann ich zu rennen. Ich rannte und rannte immer weiter in Richtung Felder, bis ich Seitenstechen bekam. Irgendwann war ich so außer Atem, dass ich mich einfach an den Wegrand setzte. Oh Gott, Ginny!, dachte ich, du rennst davon, wie ein kleines Mädchen! Du bist erwachsen, verdammt noch mal, du bist kein Teenager mehr! Und trotzdem schluchzte ich los, als wäre ich noch Schülerin in Hogwarts und nicht Inhaberin von Weasleys wunderbare Umhänge, den Laden, den ich in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässigt hatte, kein einziges Mal hatte ich nach ihm gesehen. Da wurde mir klar, dass ich bald zurückkehren musste und ich weinte noch mehr. Weinte und weinte, bis ich einschlief. Die Kälte spürte ich gar nicht. Und auch nicht den harten Boden.

„Ginny?" Sanft rüttelte jemand an meiner Schulter. „Ginny, wach auf!"

Unwillig schlug ich die Augen auf und sah über mir ein bekanntes Gesicht. Es war einer der Zwillinge. Sekunden später erkannte ich ihn als Fred und mein Herz setzte sofort zu einem schnelleren Schlagrhythmus an.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt sah mein großer Bruder mich an. „Wir haben uns schon gewundert, weil du nicht zum Frühstück kamst. Dann wollte Mum dich holen und hat entdeckt, dass du gar nicht da bist. Wir haben auf der Stelle angefangen, dich zu suchen."

„Oh. Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich für mein egoistisches Verhalten und spürte, wie meine Wangen zu brennen begannen als hätte ich Fieber.

Ich WAR nicht erwachsen. Im Inneren war ich definitiv noch mehr Kind als Erwachsene, dachte ich bekümmert, bekümmert auch, dass ich den anderen so viel Sorgen bereitet hatte.

„Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!", meinte Fred und griff nach meiner Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen. Ich spürte, wie ich schwankte und meine Knie dann nachgaben und hätte Fred nicht sofort reagiert, wäre ich wieder zu Boden gesunken. Doch so griff er blitzschnell nach mir und zog mich wieder hoch. Ich spürte seinen festen Griff und fühlte, wie sich wieder mal Tränen in meine Augenwinkel schlichen. Nie –nie!- würde ich in seinen Armen liegen können, nie, würde ich seine Lippen berühren dürfen. Oh Gott, warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in meinen Bruder verlieben?

Fred stütze mich den ganzen Weg nach Hause, wo nur Ron am Küchentisch saß.

„Du kannst die andere informieren, ich hab sie gefunden!"

Ron schickte die arme alte Familieneule los und ließ sie immer wieder ein Zettelchen mit „Sie ist wieder da!" zu Mum, Dad und den anderen bringen.

„Ginny!" Mit einem Aufschrei fiel mir Hermine um den Hals und Mum ebenso, Dad strich mir über den Kopf und fragte mich seufzend: „Was machst du bloß für Sachen, Liebes?", Percy und George und auch Penelopé umarmten mich kurz und sagten mir, wie schön es sei, dass ich wieder da wäre. Ich entschuldigte mich wieder und wieder, um mein schlechtes Gewissen zu bereinigen und versicherte allen, dass ich so etwas garantiert nicht noch einmal machen würde. Auf einmal sah mich Mum an und fragte: „Ginny-Schätzchen, warum bist du denn überhaupt weggelaufen?"

„Ich erklär's euch später, ich –ähm- ess jetzt erst mal etwas. Ich bin wirklich sehr hungrig."

Meine Mutter schien mit der Antwort zwar keineswegs zufrieden, aber sie ließ mich seufzend meines Weges ziehen.

Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, ließ sich niemand in der Küche blicken und ich hatte fast fertig gegessen, als die Tür doch aufging und Hermine hereinkam. Sie setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch und sah mich eine Weile schweigend an, dann sagte sie: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Aber was ist denn nun geschehen?"

„Ach, nichts", winkte ich schnell ab, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln.

„Wegen nichts läuft doch niemand davon.", beharrte sie.

„Ich bin nicht davongelaufen, ich wollte nur-", begann ich, doch als Hermines sorgenvollen Blick sah, hielt ich abrupt inne und dann fingen die Tränen wieder an zu laufen. Hermine sprang auf, ging zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. „Hey, Ginny, mir kannst du es doch sagen", flüsterte meine beste Freundin und als ich an den Grund, wegen dem ich über Nacht meinen Rucksack gepackt hatte, dachte, musste ich noch mehr weinen. Ich kam mir so falsch vor und so egoistisch und so verrückt und so... verliebt, einfach verliebt.

Auf einmal weiteten sich Hermines Augen und dann sagte sie: „Es war wegen Fred und mir, oder? Du bist in Fred verliebt, das ist der Bruder, in den du dich verliebt hast."

„Ja.", gab ich kleinlaut zu.

„Ginny, warum-? Ich meine... Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Werde mit ihm glücklich, Hermine", schniefte ich. „Ich könnt's ja doch nie werden. Schließlich sind wir Geschwister."

Und dann half mir Hermine eine Lügengeschichte zu erfinden, die ich den anderen auf die Nase band und durch die ich noch das ein oder andere Mal den Kopf getätschelt bekam von Mum sowie auch Dad, die dabei jeweils: „Armes Ginny-Schätzchen" und „Mein armes Mäuschen" murmelten, als wäre ich immer noch das kleine Kind, das ich einst gewesen war. Und im Herzen war ich das vielleicht ja tatsächlich noch.


	5. Kapitel 5, in dem bei den Weasleys

Disclamer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Handlung! Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld!

* * *

**Kapitel 5, in dem bei den Weasleys etwas klingelt.**

* * *

„Und? Was habt ihr heute vor, Kinder?", fragte Dad gutgelaunt am Frühstückstisch.

„Keine Ahnung", murrte Ron, „mal sehen", antwortete auch ich nur kurzangebunden.

„Ich werde heute nach London fahren!", verkündete unser Vater mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

„Fahren? Wie fahren?", fragte seine Frau misstrauisch. „Doch nicht mit diesem Muggeldingsdas, na, wie heißen sie doch gleich..."

„Autos?", half ihr Ron auf die Sprünge.

„Natürlich mit dem Auto!", bestätigte Dad auf der Stelle und schlug vergnügt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Das wird ein Spaß, Molly-Liebling!" Mum verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du an diesen fahrenden Blechkisten so toll findet. Aber bitte... dann fahr damit nach London. Wann fährst du?"

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück", informierte Dad sie.

„Und wann wirst du zurück sein?", fragte Ron kauend.

„Ronald, mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht, du bist inzwischen alt genug, um das zu können!", wies ihn Mum sofort zurecht.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, aber ich denke spätestens so gegen... Acht?"

„Gut, sag uns Bescheid, falls es später wird", stimmte seine Frau zu und wechselte dann sofort zu dem nächsten Thema, was sie beschäftigte: „Ron, Ginny –Es ist wirklich wunderbar, euch um ums zu haben, aber ihr seid erwachsen und könnt nicht jahrelang bei uns wohnen."

„Jahrelang? Wir wohnen seit ein paar Wochen hier!", sagte mein Bruder entrüstet.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß, aber was ich damit sagen will...", machte meine Mutter weiter.

„Wir sollen bald mal wieder ausziehen, richtig?", erlöste ich Mum, die sichtlich erleichtert schien angesichts so viel Verständnisses.

„Richtig", bestätigte sie.

„Aber-", setzte Ron an, doch ein giftiger Blick von mir und er schwieg.

„Nach spätestens einer Woche sind wir weg", versprach ich Mum.

„Danke, Ginny-Schätzchen, Ron-Liebling, ich hab euch sehr lieb!", sagte diese und umarmte erst mich, dann meinen großen Bruder, der zwar sehr verstimmt wirkte, doch im Hinblick auf die Reaktion seiner Mum schlecht Nein sagen konnte.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr Dad mit dem Auto los, das sicherlich auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, das aber immerhin lief, und Ron und ich halfen Mum im Garten, die Liebesknollen zu ernten. Wir kochten danach etwas Leckeres zum Mittag, dann machten wir weiter mit der Arbeit.

Nun galt es, aus den Liebesknollen Perfum herzustellen.

„Also", begann Mum, während sie in ein dickes Buch mit dem Namen _Aus pflanzlicher Herstellung –Leicht gemacht –Für Hexen und Zauberer_ schaute. „Hier steht, man muss zuerst geeignete Gefäße für das nachher entstehende Parfum heranschaffen. Man muss mit etwa einem Gefäß pro zehn Pflanzen rechnen."

Sofort machten mein Bruder und ich uns im ganzen Haus auf die Suche und kamen mit passenderweise fünf Fläschchen zurück.

„Sehr schön", freute sich Mum und las weiter: „Nun die Pflanzen der Knolle in einen großen Topf tun und etwas Wasser dazugeben, dann den Topf erhitzen!"

Ron holte den Topf hervor und füllte Wasser hinein und zu dritt pflückten wir die Pflanzen der Liebesknolle ab und ließen sie in das Wasser fallen. Danach erhitze Mum die Blumen und folgte dann weiter der Anweisung _Die Pflanzen drei mal im Uhrzeigersinn herum rühren, dann drei mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn!_.

Zwei Stunden später taten wir die Pflanzen in die Fläschchen und warteten eine weitere Stunde, bis sich die Blumen aufgelöst hatten und das Parfum entstanden war.

„Wunderbar!", rief Mum enthusiastisch, „Wir haben es geschafft!"

„Wirklich super", meine Ron nur trocken. „Wir haben's auch geschafft die Küche in einen Zustand zu versetzen, der nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist."

„Ach was", sagte unsere Mutter und sah sich um. „Ein paar Zaubersprüche und alles sieht wieder aus wie neu, und dann-", sie lächelte geheimnisvoll, „-werden wir an dem Parfum riechen." Mum schaffte es in fünf Minuten das Chaos zu beseitigen und setzte sich dann voller Vorfreude an den Tisch, auf dem die Gefäße mit dem Duft standen.

Das Parfum stank atemberaubend, die einzige, die Gefallen an unserem Produkt fand, war unsere Mutter, sie nebelte sich gleich ganz damit ein und versank geradezu in einer großen, rosa Wolke.

Wir vertrieben uns den Abend damit _Snape explodiert_ zu spielen („-obwohl es eigentlich eine Frechheit ist, Professor Snape mag zwar griesgrämig sein, aber-", war Mums Kommentar) und bei _Zaub'rer, Hex', ärg're dich nex_ gemeinsam gegen die Hausherrin in den Kampf zu ziehen und uns dann gegenseitig auszustechen. Auf einmal klingelte es.

Als erstes konnte niemand den unbekannten Ton zuordnen, doch dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Das ist Dads Muggeltelefon, das im Flur steht!"

Molly Weasley runzelte die Stirn, stand aber tatsächlich auf und nahm den Hörer ab. „Hallo?", fragte sie unsicher.

Während des Gespräches wurde ihr sonst so fröhliches Gesicht immer ernster und schon bald stand eine steile Falte auf ihrer Stirn. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. „Ja. Ja, wir kommen... Ja, noch diese Nacht!... Ja, bis dann!" Als sie den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte, war unsere Mum kreideweiß.

„Wohin gehen wir?", hakte Ron vorsichtig nach.

„Kinder, euer... euer Vater hatte einen Unfall."

„Was?", entfuhr es mir. „Mit dem Auto? Ist er schwer verletzt?"

„Liegt er im St. Mungos? Was sagen sie Mum, nun erzähl schon!", sagte Ron.

„Holt eure Besen!", wies Angesprochene an, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten und mein großer Bruder und ich gehorchten wie die Hunde. Zehn Minuten später saßen wir auf unseren Fluggeräten und flogen in die angehende Dämmerung. Noch immer sagte Mum nichts, sondern starrte nur verbissen ins Leere, wir machten einfach, dass wir ihr hinterherkamen.

Sie landete nicht vor dem Eingang des St. Mungos, sondern vor einem großen, weißen Kasten, der eindeutig von Muggel gebaut worden war und ebenso in ihre Welt gehörte.

„Da liegt Dad drin?", konnte Ron sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. Molly Weasley nickte nur.

Wir folgten ihr hinein in die Eingangshalle und ließen uns von einer Krankenschwester in den Vorraum eines Zimmers bringen.

„Weiter darf ich sie nicht lassen", erklärte die Schwester. „Nachher bringen sie Viren in den Raum, es könnte den Tod für Ihren Mann bedeuten."

„Wird er durchkommen?", fragte Mum auf einmal ängstlich.

„Ich denke schon", gab die Krankenschwester vage Auskunft. „Es sieht ganz gut aus, er scheint die Notoperation unbeschadet überstanden zu haben. Aber wir müssen ihn beobachten, nachdem er aufgewacht ist."

„Wann wird das sein?"

„Voraussichtlich in ein oder zwei Stunden."

Fassungslos ließ sich unsere Mutter auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

„Ich weiß es leider nicht, Mrs Weasley."

Und plötzlich weinte Mum. Ich sah, wie sich eine leichte Röte über Rons Ohren zog und er, peinlich berührt, in eine andere Richtung sah. Mir selber war es auch etwas unangenehm meine Mutter weinen zu sehen, trotzdem stellte ich mich neben sie und streichelte sachte ihre Schulter. Nach einer Minute holte Mum ein Taschentuch hervor, schnäuzte sich kräftig und lächelte dann schief. „Entschuldigung, Kinder, ich bin nur so in Sorge."

„Kein Problem", sagte Ron und bemühte sich ebenfalls um ein Lächeln, das auch ihm misslang. Ich sagte einfach gar nichts.

Dad wachte auf, aber die Ärzte sprachen nicht viel mit uns über seinen Zustand. Wir schliefen auf den Stühlen im Vorraum immer wieder ein und gegen Morgen fühlten wir uns wie gerädert.

„Ron, hol uns Kaffee", wies Mum ihren jüngsten Sohn an.

„Ich hab kein Geld", murmelte mein Bruder nur und gähnte. Unsere Mutter seufzte.

„Könnten wir drei Kaffees kriegen?", fragte sie eine Schwester, die vorbeikam.

„Unten in der Kantine gibt es welchen", sagte sie, verdutzt davon, dass sie jemand danach fragte.

„Wir haben kein Geld", sagte Molly Weasley zerknirscht.

Die Krankenschwester lächelte. „Ich bringe ihnen welchen. Drei mal?"

„Bitte", nickte Mum.

Wenig später teilte man uns mit, dass Dad nun völlig außer Lebensgefahr war. Wir fielen uns in die Arme, ich weinte, Mum weinte, ich hätte sogar schwören können, dass Ron sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel blinzelte.

Zu ihm könnten wir aber erst, wenn er in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt worden wäre, erklärte uns ein Arzt, und das sei vermutlich morgen Nachmittag.

„Was machen wir bis dahin?", fragte uns Mum ratlos. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Lass und doch erst mal nach Hause fliegen. Wir kommen morgen wieder.", schlug ich dann vor. „Wir können uns ein bisschen erholen und nächstes Mal einfach apparieren, das geht schneller als fliegen."

„Ach ja, richtig", murmelte unsere Mutter zerstreut und lächelte: „Das habe ich ganz vergessen."

Sie winkte ihrem Mann durch die Scheibe bevor wir gingen und er warf eine Kusshand zurück.

Zuhause fiel ich wie ein Stein in mein Bett und schlief auch dementsprechend. Ich wachte erst am frühen Abend wieder auf und ging sofort in die Küche, um etwas zu essen, denn das Knurren meines Magens meldete eindeutig Hunger. Ron saß schon in der Küche, er sagte, Mum schliefe noch.

Ich aß mich satt, dann wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte und es machte mich ganz zappelig. Immer wieder musste ich an Dad denken. Wie war es bloß zu diesem Autounfall gekommen? Ging es ihm jetzt gut? Wann würde er wieder nach Hause kommen? Hätten wir ihm verbieten sollen, mit Muggelsachen zu spielen? Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, wieder und wieder. _Oh Gott, hilf mir doch!_, dachte ich irgendwann entnervt.

_Gott. Das ist es!_

„Ich gehe kurz zur Kirche", verabschiedete ich mich von meinem Bruder.

„Zur Kirche?", fragte er verwundert nach.

„Ja, bis gleich!", sagte ich nur und war schon aus dem Haus verschwunden. Mit einem Knall apparierte ich zur Kirche.

Das Gebäude ragte in den Himmel, der ganz langsam anfing, sich eine Nuance dunkler zu färben. Ich wurde unsicher. Was wollte ich eigentlich hier? Ich glaubte nicht an Gott, also warum war ich hergekommen?

Schließlich überwand ich mich doch und ging zu der kleinen Holztür, die den Seiteneingang darstellte. Sie war verschlossen. Mit einem Zauberspruch entschloss ich sie, dann trat ich in die Kirche.

Es war schon viel dunkler als draußen, denn durch die bunten und kleinen Scheiben kam nicht so viel Licht. Ich schaute mich in der verlassenen Kirche um und meine Schritte hörten sich seltsam an, weil sie die einzigen auf dem steinigen Boden waren. Am Altar blieb ich stehen und faltete meine Hände, wie die Leute das beim Beten immer taten. Und dann... dann betete ich.

_Oh Gott, im Himmel, wenn es dich gibt. Bitte, lass meinen Vater wieder ganz gesund werden. Bitte, bitte, bitte._


	6. Kapitel 6, in dem Kampf und das Bett

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir außer der Geschichte. ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 6, in dem Kampf und das Bett eine Rolle spielen**

* * *

Wenige Tage, nachdem mein Vater verunglückt war, betrat ich das erste Mal seit ein paar Wochen wieder meinen Laden. Die Regale waren etwas angestaubt, ebenso die Umhänge, aber sonst fand ich alles unverändert vor. Das Schild, das längere Zeit auf_ Geschlossen_ gehangen hatte, drehte ich um, so dass wieder _Geöffnet_ zu lesen war. Ich bediente ein paar Kunden und einer von ihnen sagte mir tatsächlich, er sei froh, dass ich wieder zurück wäre, er habe sich ein wenig Sorgen gemacht.

Als es allerdings langsam, aber unerbitterlich auf den Ladenschluss zuging, bekam ich kalte Füße. Eigentlich wollte ich gleich danach in die Wohnung zurückkehren, denn ich musste ja auch besprechen, wie es mit mir und Draco weiterging und der Wohnung, die wir uns zusammen genommen hatten. Doch ich traute mich einfach nicht und apparierte in den Fuchsbau, statt die Treppen hinaufzugehen, die direkt zu meinem Ex-Freund führte.

So wäre das wochenlang weitergegangen, wenn nicht eines Abends Draco vor meiner Ladentür gestanden hätte. „Hi, Wiesel!"

Mir schoss das Blut in den Kopf, irgendwie war es mir nun, da ich vor meinem Ex-Freund stand, peinlich, vor ihm weggelaufen zu sein. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen!", sagte ich und schaute überall hin, nur nicht in sein Gesicht.

„Hör auf, dich vor mir zu verstecken!", entgegnete Draco und meine Wangen begannen wieder zu brennen.

Mir fiel nichts Gescheites ein, was ich darauf hätte erwidern können, also hielt ich erst einmal den Mund. Das Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus wie dicker, feuchter Nebel, durch den man nicht hindurchkam, wenn man sich nicht blind hineinstürzte.

„Warum erzählst du mir nicht, wieso du so lange in Gringotts bleiben musst?", brach ich schließlich das Stille.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Malfoy und er sagte es in einem Tonfall, der es sehr ehrlich klingen ließ.

„Warum nicht?", hakte ich erneut nach und es klang heftiger, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte.

Draco zog eine Braue in die Höhe und sah mich spöttisch an. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich kann nicht!"

„Und ich will wissen, wieso nicht", sagte ich und tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ginny, ich kann's dir nicht erzählen!", erwiderte Draco und mit Genugtuung registrierte ich, wie er einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte. Ich musste zugeben, dass mich das nur noch mehr anstachelte.

„Warum nicht? Ist der Grund etwa...", ich war zum Schluss immer leiser geworden und schrie es nun fast: „...einen andere Frau?"

„Was?" Verblüfft sah mein Ex-Freund mich an, als wäre er nie im Leben darauf gekommen, dass ich so etwas annehmen konnte.

„Na los, sag schon, es ist doch eine andere, oder?", machte ich in meiner Wut weiter und auf einmal merkte ich, wie ich einen dicken Kloß im Hals bekam.

„Ginny, nein, beruhige dich-", versuchte Draco Malfoy es hektisch, doch ich war nicht mehr zu bremsen.

Um uns hatte sich inzwischen ein kleiner Kreis von Hexen und Zauberern jeden Alters versammelt, die gespannt unseren Streit verfolgten.

Ich holte meinen Zauberstab hervor und wollte einen Fluch losschleudern, aber Draco war schneller und entwaffnete mich mit _Expelliarmus!_. Ich stolperte nach hinten und landete sehr unelegant auf meinem Allerwertesten. Und plötzlich schämte ich mich. Ich hatte mich vor der Menge aufgespielt und vor Draco und ich hatte mich zu Tode blamiert.

Ich sah, wie mein Ex-Mann mir noch einen zornigen Blick zuwarf, dann drängelte er sich durch die umstehenden Leute und ließ mich am Boden sitzen.

Mein Ausbruch war mir so peinlich, dass ich mich schnell aufrappelte und mich ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich durch die Menge quetschte, allerdings ging ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Eine Hand hielt mich am Arm fest.

Ich drehte mich entnervt um und wollte diesem Jemand anschnauzen, dass er mich gefälligst loslassen solle, da erkannte ich ihn: Er war größer geworden, aber immer noch bestimmt zehn Zentimeter kleiner als ich, sein Haar war wuschelig wie eh und je und seine großen, blauen Augen blitzten mich lieber an als jemals zuvor. „Hi Ginny!", sagte er lächelnd. Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden, aber sie war immer noch recht hoch für einen Mann, was ihn allerdings nicht unbedingt unmännlich wirken ließ.

„Colin!", rief ich verblüfft. „Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" Und plötzlich war mir mein Wutausbruch noch ein wenig peinlicher. Ich stöhnte auf. „Oh Gott, ich habe mich so blamiert!" Ich wusste nicht, woher ich die Kraft nahm, so offen zu ihm zu sein und warum ausgerechnet zu ihm. Colin hatte mich, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren, eher genervt mit seiner ständigen Fotografiererei.

„Ach, so schlimm war es gar nicht", versuchte mich mein ehemaliger Mitschüler zu trösten.

Einige der Leute, die den Streit zwischen mir und Draco mitbekommen hatten, schauten neugierig zu mir und Colin Creevey hinüber, aber trotzdem löste sich die Menge relativ schnell auf.

„Hast du Lust, mit mir noch etwas trinken zu gehen? Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Colin und ich sah, wie er um die Nasenspitze herum rosa anlief.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich möchte jetzt lieber nach Hause", antwortete ich verlegen. „Aber morgen vielleicht."

„Wie wär's mit übermorgen? Da spielt _Eintracht Pfützensee_ gegen die _Wilden Wespen_. Ich hätte noch eine Karte für dich. Um Neunzehn Uhr vor der Arena?"

„Gerne." Ich lächelte.

Und als Colin mich ebenfalls breit anlächelte, fühlte ich mich schon wieder viel besser.

* * *

Colin und ich trafen uns vor dem Eingang des Stadions und ich war schon voller Vorfreude. Ich ging meinem ehemaligen Mitschüler entgegen, der mich erwartungsvoll anlächelte und mich spontan umarmte. Er war wirklich mutig geworden, zumindestens, was Frauen anbelangte, musste ich feststellen.

Wir suchten uns unsere Plätze und die Spannung stieg mit jeder Minute. Natürlich saßen wir im Fanblock für _Eintracht Pfützensee_.

Fünf Minuten zuvor hätte das Spiel bereits beginnen sollen, da traten die beiden Trainer der Mannschaften auf das Feld und räusperten sich dann mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig im Stadion.

„Nun", fing der Trainer unserer Mannschaft an und man hörte deutlich die Verlegenheit heraus, „uns ist etwas Unvorhergesehenes in den Weg gekommen. Die Spieler von Eintracht Pfützensee sind krank. Wir haben es selbst erst vor wenigen Minuten erfahren." Einzelne Pfiffe und Buh-Rufe wurden laut. „Sie liegen alle mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung im St. Mungos und dort bemühen sich alle darum, dass die Spieler so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund werden."

„Da wir ja fair bleiben wollen, oder?", rief der Trainer der _Wilden Wespen_ in Richtung Fanblock, zustimmende Rufe ertönten, „Und die Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft können natürlich nichts dafür, dass sie krank wurden, haben wir beschlossen, das Spiel ein andern Mal stattfinden zu lassen. Eure Karten von heute gelten natürlich auch für das nachgeholte Spiel, das voraussichtlich in zwei Wochen stattfinden wird."

„Es tut mir Leid", mischte sich nun der Trainer von _Eintracht Pfützensee_ wieder ein, „dass ihr umsonst gekommen seid. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu sauer und beim nächsten Spiel wieder dabei!" Jubeln wurde laut und Colin und ich jubelten kräftig mit.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich Creevey, als wir auf den Ausgang zustrebten.

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?", entgegnete dieser verschmitzt und ich konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich warne dich, ich kann nicht tanzen."

„Soll ich's dir beibringen?"

„Liebend gerne!", lachte ich und so apparierten Colin und ich zusammen in der Winkelgasse, wo er vor einem kleinen Laden mit dem Namen „Red shoe" stehen blieb. Wir traten ein und auch, wenn es von außen nicht so ausgesehen hatte: Drinnen steppte der Bär.

Colin lachte vergnügt und zog mich in das Getümmel hinein. Er nahm mich bei den Händen, so wie es die anderen Tanzpaare auch taten und begann im Rhythmus der Musik seine Beine zu schwingen. Ich versuchte es ihm nachzumachen und nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte ich den Dreh raus.

Schon lange hatte ich nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Ich vergaß beim Tanzen mit Colin alles: Meinen Vater, den peinlichen Streit auf offener Straße mit Draco, die Verliebtheit, die ich Fred gegenüber verspürte und den Schmerz darüber, dass er mit Hermine zusammen war. Alles vergaß ich in diesen Stunden.

Auf einmal hörte die schnelle Musik auf und für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Red Shoe, dann ertönte langsame, verträumte Melodie. Fast schüchtern machte Colin einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften und ich spürte, wie ich errötete, als ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Schnell sah ich auf den Boden und wir begannen, uns langsam im Takt zu wiegen.

Noch nie war ich Creevey je so nah gewesen und ich spürte, wie mir heiß wurde bei dem Gedanken, wie nah ich ihm jetzt war. Ich atmete seinen Geruch ein, er roch wirklich angenehm. Wie ein.. Baby, ja, irgendwie hatte er noch diesen Geruch an sich haften, doch Babys rochen wunderbar, das weiß jeder, der einmal eins auf dem Arm gehabt und ein bisschen an ihm geschnuppert hatte.

Ich drückte mich ein wenig fester an Colin und ich fühlte, wie auch er sich etwas enger an mich presste. Nie war ich in den letzten Wochen einem männlichen Wesen so nahgekommen.

Mit einem Schlag stoppte die Musik abrupt wieder und es ging weiter mit etwas Schnellerem. Ich blinzelte in das unerwartet helle Licht hinein. War es eben auch so hell gewesen?

Ich spürte, wie Colin meine Hand nahm und mich aus der tanzenden Menge hinausbugsierte.

Draußen war die Luft angenehm kühl, die Winkelgasse lag ziemlich verlassen vor uns.

„Wo wohnst du eigentlich?", fragte ich meinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

„Hier, gleich um die Ecke. Möchtest du... Möchtest du vielleicht noch mal mit nach oben kommen?", fragte Colin, nun wieder ganz der alte, schüchterne, aufgeregte Colin.

Ich wollte schon ablehnen, da dachte ich: _Warum nicht? Was kann mir denn schon passieren?_

„Klar, sehr gerne", nahm ich sein Angebot an.

Colin schloss den Laden vor uns auf, erst jetzt sah ich, dass dort Bilder ausgestellt waren.

„Du bist Fotograf geworden?", fragte ich ihn und er nickte verlegen.

„Gefallen sie dir?", fragte er.

„Ja. Sie sind sehr gut geworden", lobte ich meinen ehemaligen Mitschüler, nachdem ich ein paar der Bilder gemustert hatte. Er hatte wirklich Talent, fand ich.

Wir traten in seine Wohnung, sie war eben so klein wie die von mir und Draco. Und mit einem Mal übermannte es mich. Colin sagte, er wolle uns noch einen Tee machen, doch ich war blitzschnell bei ihm und küsste ihn. Einige Sekunden lang ließ er mich gewähren, erschrocken von meinem plötzlichen Angriff, dann schlang er die Arme um meine Hüften und machte mit. Als ich merkte, dass Colin dazu keine Anstalten machte, blickte ich mich kurz um und fand, was ich gesucht hatte, dann zog ich Colin in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Noch im Gehen knöpfte ich ihm den Umhang auf.

* * *

**Tja, ich wäre wirklich dankbar für ein paar Reviews!!**


	7. Kapitel 7, in dem sich Ginny innerlich

**Kapitel 7, in dem sich Ginny innerlich kalt wie ein Stein fühlt**

**

* * *

  
**

Ich schlug die Augen auf und war sofort wach. Kein bisschen verschlafen –ich war wach. Ich wusste alles von gestern noch. Es ließ mich seltsam kalt und gleichzeitig liebte und hasste ich es. Danach dachte ich sofort wieder an meinen Vater.

Dad, der einen Autounfall gehabt hatte, der jetzt in einem Muggelkrankenhaus lag, _Dad, Dad, Dad._

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich fühlte, aber es war mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes. Ich hatte schlechte Laune, das war nicht zu leugnen. Und irgendwie war mir alles egal: Was gestern mit Colin passiert war. Wir hatten nicht nur getanzt, sondern auch miteinander geschlafen. Wir hatten nicht verhütet. Es war mir egal. Wie viele Frauen wurden denn nun wirklich schwanger, als sie ohne Verhütung mit einem Mann Sex hatten? Die Wenigsten vermutlich, warum sollte so etwas ausgerechnet mir passieren?

Rechts neben mir lag Colin. Er schlief noch und lächelte im Schlaf selig wie ein kleines Kind.

Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche, um mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Das Getränk war viel zu heiß und ich verbrühte mich daran, doch es machte mir nichts aus. Ich kippte den Kaffee in den Ausguss und warf den Plastikbecher in das Waschbecken hinterher.

Colin erschien im Türrahmen. Er hatte sich schnell seine Unterwäsche übergezogen und betrachtete mich nun verwundert, wie ich da stand: Nackt, in der Küche, mit Bechern um mich werfend, schlecht gelaunt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Ginny?", fragte Colin vorsichtig.

„Nein", antwortete ich nur einsilbig. Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und zog mich an.

„Tschüß. Wir sehen uns!", rief ich noch, als ich schon auf der Treppe stand, die in den Laden führte.

„Warte!", bat mich Creevey. Er zog sich schnell eine Hose an, bevor er mich noch bis auf die Winkelgasse begleitete.

„Danke fürs Aufschließen", sagte ich. Auf einmal bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen Colin gegenüber, weil ich mich so schroff verhielt, obwohl er doch nichts dafür konnte und mir am Tag zuvor auch noch den süßesten Abend seit Langem beschert hatte.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte ich. „Ich mache mir nur solche Sorgen um meinen Dad."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte mein ehemaliger Mitschüler.

„Er hatte einen Autounfall", sagte ich knapp, er fragte nicht weiter nach, als spürte er, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Ich schicke dir eine Eule. Wir sehen uns doch, oder?"

„Klar", sagte ich und lächelte. Dann drehte ich mich um und mein Grinsen verschwand schlagartig. Ich fühlte mich so kaputt. Aus der Winkelgasse heraus apparierte ich in den Fuchsbau.

Zuhause saß Mum am Küchentisch und starrte in ihren Tee. Als ich den Raum betrat und mich ebenfalls am Tisch niederließ, hob sie nur kurz den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht. „Hey, Ginny, wo warst du? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht", sagte sie leise.

„Tut mir Leid, Mum", schluchzte ich auf einmal und war selbst völlig überrascht von meinem Gefühlsausbruch. Ich schlug die Hände vor mein Gesicht und weinte weiter, wie unter Zwang zuckten meine Schultern und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören weiter zu weinen. Mum stand auf und ging zu mir und nahm mich sachte in den Arm, doch ihre Nähe sorgte nicht dafür, dass ich mich wohl und behaglich fühlte, es war, als wäre Mum von innen gefroren –schockgefrostet, sozusagen.

„Wie geht es denn Dad?", fragte ich, nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Es geht ihm wieder schlechter", murmelte Mum und am liebsten hätte ich sofort wieder losgeheult. Doch ich riss mich zusammen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, was still und schweigsam verlief, besuchte ich erneut die Kirche. Aber dieses Mal war ich nicht die einzige dort. Eine andere Frau, ich schätzte sie auf dreißig, betete vor dem Altar. Ich setzte mich in einer der hinteren Bänke und hoffte, dass Gott mein Gebet trotzdem annehmen würde, selbst, wenn ich nicht vorne stand, obwohl ich ja eigentlich sowieso nicht an Gott glaubte.

Als ich wieder in den hellen Sonnenschein trat, war mir schlecht.

Abends bat Mum mich und Ron, nicht auszuziehen, weil sie sich sonst so alleine fühlte und wir uns doch nun bräuchten. Natürlich versprachen wir ihr zu bleiben.


	8. Kapitel 8, in dem Ginny erkennt, dass

**Kapitel 8, in dem Ginny erkennt, dass ein Fehler bestraft wird**

**

* * *

**

Ich wachte nun oft morgens auf und war wach. Kein bisschen müde, sondern hellwach. Ich stand auf und merkte, wie ich schwankte. Die Welt drehte sich ein wenig um mich herum und auf einmal war mir übel. Ich ging so schnell ich konnte auf Klo, wo ich mich in das Waschbecken übergab. Mein Atem ging schneller, als es normalerweise der Fall war.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah in den Spiegel. Ich sah blass aus, richtig käsig. Ungesund. Unter meinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten. Ich wandte den Blick ab und säuberte das Becken. Dann ging ich nach unten in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.

Am Tisch war die Stimmung genauso trostlos.

Es waren zwei Monate vergangen und Dad lag immer noch in diesem Muggelkrankenhaus. Mum hatte versucht, ihn auf das St. Mungos verlegen zu lassen, doch auch dort sagten die Heiler, könnte man ihm nicht besser helfen, außerdem wäre der Transport sehr gefährlich.

Mal ging es unserem Vater besser, mal wieder schlechter, aber richtig gut ging es ihm nie. Er wurde von der normalen auf die Intensivstation verlegt und wieder zurück. Es war seit zwei Monaten ein ewiges Hin und Her. Und keiner der Ärzte konnte uns sagen, wann und ob das je vorbei sein würde. Mindestens zweimal in der Woche besuchte jeder von uns Dad. Mum apparierte nahezu täglich, um bei ihm zu sein. Mich nahm die Sache mit, und auch Ron, sogar die Zwillinge waren nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie früher, nachdem sie es erfahren hatten und Bill und Charlie waren ebenfalls betrübt. Doch niemanden von uns nahm es so sehr mit wie Mom. Sie liebte Dad. Sie liebte ihn. Er war ein wichtiger, ein großer Teil ihres Lebens, ihres Glücks. Er war ihr Lebensinhalt, besonders, seitdem wir alle weg waren. Ron und ich, wir, die kurzzeitig (auch wenn man sagen musste, dass wir uns schon recht lange im Fuchsbau aufhielten, dafür, dass es nur für kurze Zeit bestimmt gewesen war) wieder eingezogen waren, konnten Dad nicht ersetzen und Mums Leben füllen. Niemand konnte das.

Ich ging jeden Tag zur Arbeit und auch Ron ging seiner nach (er hatte _Die vier Schwämme_ errichtet –Die drei Besen in der Winkelgasse sozusagen). Abends traf ich mich bestimmt einmal die Woche mit Colin. Wir waren natürlich bei dem Wiederholungsspiel von Eintracht Pfützensee gegen die Wilden Wespen gewesen und hatten fleißig erstens genanntes Team angefeuert. Unsere Jungs gewannen.

Mit meinem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, der mich früher oft genervt und sich nun zu einem sehr netten, jungen Mann entwickelt hatte, führte ich wohl so etwas wie eine Beziehung. Wir küssten uns. Wir schliefen miteinander. Dabei konnte man nicht sagen, ich sei in Colin verliebt. Ich war's einfach nicht. Manchmal, wenn ich in Colins vor Verliebtheit leuchtende Augen sah, fühlte ich mich erbärmlich und unfair, doch immer wieder beruhigte ich mich, indem ich mir sagte, dass eine Beziehung schließlich nicht nur auf Verliebtheit basierte, sondern auch auf Vertrauen und Kompromissbereitschaft und Treue und all das, was eben noch so dazugehört.

Draco ging ich aus dem Weg und wenn ich ihn sah, tat ich so, als wäre er Luft und er machte dasselbe bei mir. Dabei wusste ich, dass sich noch so einige Sachen von mir in der Wohnung befanden und es eigentlich ja noch überhaupt nicht klar war, wem die Wohnung nun gehörte. Irgendwann würde ich noch mal mit ihm reden müssen, aber meistens verdrängte ich den Gedanken daran erfolgreich. Hermine sagte einmal, dass es schade sei, dass wir uns entweder sehr liebten oder gar nicht mehr miteinander sprachen und fast wieder Feinde waren, wir seien so ein schönes Paar gewesen.

„Mum, ich treffe mich nach der Arbeit mit Colin. Kann gut sein, dass ich auch über Nacht bleibe."

„Klar, kein Problem", meinte meine Mutter, doch ihre Augen schnellten, wie so oft, durch den Raum, als wären sie auf der Suche nach etwas, einem Stückchen von Dad oder einem Zeichen, das verkündete, er würde mit Sicherheit wieder gesund werden. Manchmal war sie dann so in Gedanken, dass sie einen gar nicht hörte. Und ich war mir jetzt auch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie von meiner Nachricht Notiz genommen hatte. Egal –Ron würde es ihr sagen, würde sie es nicht mehr wissen.

„Hey, wie geht's deinem Vater?", fragte Colin mich und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Unverändert", antwortete ich düster und er nahm mich gleich wieder in den Arm, um mich zu trösten. Er war ein Goldstück und seine spätere Frau würde sich glücklich schätzen können. Verwunderlich, wie aus den nervigsten Rotzbengel die allerliebsten Gentlemen hervorgehen konnten!

Schon als wir in das Red Shoe reingingen, fühlte ich mich nicht besonders gut. Mir war schon wieder schlecht. Und irgendwann, ich tanzte gerade mit Colin zu einem schnellen, fröhlichen Lied, wurde auf einmal alles schwarz.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, hing ich in den Armen meines Freundes und wir waren am Eingang des St. Mungos.

„Hey", flüsterte ich und sah in sein Gesicht.

Er guckte mich besorgt an. „Hey."

„Mir geht's schon wieder besser", murmelte ich und tatsächlich war mir nicht mehr übel. Ich war nur müde. „Ich muss nur noch ein wenig schlafen."

Langsam ließ mich Colin auf den Boden hinunter und ich merkte selber, dass ich nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen war. Colin legte meinen Arm über seine Schulter, um mich zu stützen. „Bitte, Ginny", sagte er dann. „Lass dich wenigstens durchchecken, du bist ja ganz blass. Ist dir das schon einmal passiert?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und merkte, wie die Welt sich wieder mehr drehte. Ich fühlte, wie ich zur Seite taumelte und mein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad mich wieder begann, zu tragen. Er ging mit mir auf die Station für Alltägliches. Ich wurde auf ein Bett gelegt. Colin hielt die ganze Zeit meine Hand. Nach zehn Minuten Liegen fühlte ich mich schon beinahe wieder richtig gut und dann kam auch schon der Heiler. Schade, dass es nicht Hermine war.

Der Heiler brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, was mir fehlte. „Es war einfaches Kreislaufversagen", fing er vorsichtig an. „Vermutlich haben Sie wenig gegessen und getrunken heute und auch sonst viel Stress. Aber..." Er zögerte. „Sind Sie ihr Freund?", sprach er schließlich Colin an. Dieser warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er es bestätigte.

„Hatten Sie Geschlechtsverkehr?" Ich schloss beschämt die Augen und spürte förmlich, wie meine Wangen sich röteten. Und dann plötzlich wusste ich, was der Heiler mir sagen wollte. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und sah wie in Zeitlupe Colin Creevey nicken. Ich hörte den Arzt, wie er fragte, ob wir verhütet hätten. Wie Colin sagte, nein, einmal hätten wir das vergessen und ich sah, dass auch er rosa angelaufen war. Mr Helmore, der Heiler, wandte sich wieder an mich und fragte, ob ich denn nicht gemerkt hätte, dass meine Tage ausgeblieben seien. Zu dem Zeitpunkt weiteten sich die Augen meines Freundes und da wusste er es ebenfalls. „Ich dachte, das käme wegen dem Stress. Mein Vater ist krank", murmelte ich. Und dann, endlich, sagte er es: „Sie sind schwanger. Es wird ein Mädchen." Colin schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ich fühlte gar nichts.

Es traf mich am nächsten Morgen wie ein Schlang: _Schwanger. Schwanger! SCHWANGER! _Ich musste daran denken, wie ich nach der Nacht mit Draco Angst gehabt hatte, ein Kind zu erwarten und wie ein Test, den ich mithilfe von Penelopé, Percys Frau, das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte. Und jetzt bekam ich tatsächlich ein Baby.

Mr Helmore hatte mir gestern noch erklärt, dass ich nun, da ich erst im zweiten Monat schwanger war, zwei Möglichkeiten hatte, die erste war, das Kind zu behalten, die zweite war, es abzutreiben, was, wie er mir versicherte, durch einen Zauber schnell und schmerzlos vonstatten ginge. Ich sagte ihm, ich bräuchte noch Bedenkzeit und gab mir selber vier Wochen dafür. Dasselbe sagte ich auch zu Colin, dann apparierte ich sofort nach Hause, wo ich mich ins Bett legte.

Ich stand auf und ging erst einmal aufs Klo, um mich wieder mal zu übergeben. Das hat also diese Übelkeit zu bedeuten gehabt –kein Stress, sondern eine Schwangerschaft, dachte ich, während ich mich im Spiegel ansah. Kein bisschen anders schaute ich aus. Ich war immer noch dieselbe käsige, sommersprossige, rothaarige und im Moment ein bisschen erschöpfte Ginny Weasley. Man konnte mir nicht ansehen, dass ich ein Kind in mir trug. Etwas, das lebte.

Unten saßen wie immer schon Ron und Mum. Es war Freitag, der letzte Arbeitstag.

Wie sagte man seiner Familie, dass man ein Baby erwartete? Dass man nicht wusste, wie man sich entscheiden sollte, ob man es behalten sollte oder lieber nicht?

„Guten Morgen", murmelte ich und fühlte das Blut, das mir in die Wangen schoss, als wäre mir etwas Peinliches passiert. Dabei wusste ich nur etwas, was sie nicht wussten.

Ron, der sonst so etwas nie bemerkte, guckte mich heute aufgrund meines Rotwerdens argwöhnisch an. „Ist alles okay?"

„Klar", sagte ich schnell.

Doch nun hatte auch Mum den Faden aufgenommen. „Ginny-Schatz, wenn irgendetwas ist, kannst du es ruhig erzählen."

„ICH BIN SCHWANGER, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL UND HABE NICHT DEN BLASSESTEN SCHIMMER, WAS ICH TUN SOLL!", wollte ich am liebsten schreien, stattdessen fragte ich nur: „Wirklich?"

Gebannt hingen Bruder und Mutter nun an meinen Lippen und warteten darauf, was ich mitzuteilen hatte. „Ich...", und dann holte ich noch einmal tief Luft, „...ich bekomme ein Kind."

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Kapitel 9, in dem Ginny sich wie eine

**Kapitel 9, in dem Ginny sich wie eine Schwangere benimmt, deren Hormone völlig durcheinandergeraten sind**

**

* * *

**Für einen Moment war es still in der Küche. Dann ließ Mum ein Japsen hören und Ron sah mich dümmlich an, als wüsste er nicht, was das Wort bedeutete: s c h w a n g e r. „Von wem?", fragte er dann, mit immer noch denselben Gesichtsausdruck.

„Von Colin. Colin Creevey."

Da huschte ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht meiner Mutter. „Er ist so ein netter Junge!", sagte sie.

Ich bemühte mich ebenfalls um ein Lächeln. „Ja."

„Aber, ehrlich gesagt...", setzte ich erneut an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Kind bekommen soll."

Mum nickte schweigend. Doch sie schien mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder woanders zu sein, denn statt mit mir eine Pro- und Contra-Liste zu erstellen, wie sie es früher gemacht hätte,... Und mit früher meinte ich die Zeit vor Dads Unfall, als ich noch mit Draco zusammen war und alles glatt lief. Alles?, dachte ich. Und was ist mit Fred? Und schon bei dem Gedanken an ihn spürte ich plötzlich wieder das leichte Flattern und Ziehen im Bauch.

Nein, Mum erstellte keine Liste mit mir, sie sagte nur: „Egal, wie du dich entscheidest. Wir stehen hinter dir, Liebling, okay?"

Ich nickte und fragte mich, ob sie das überhaupt noch zur Kenntnis nahm.

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine Eule durch das offene Fenster flog. „Für dich", sagte Ron, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf das eingerollte Pergament geworfen hatte. Der Brief war von Colin. Er bat um ein Treffen heute Abend, er schrieb, er hole mich um 20 Uhr von meinem Laden ab. Ich sah dem Abend mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

* * *

Etwas früher als sonst war ich bei Weasleys wunderbare Umhänge und prompt lief ich Draco Malfoy über den Weg. Ich schloss gerade den Laden auf, als er die Treppe hinunterkam. Eigentlich doof, das die Wohnung nur diesen einen Ausgang besaß, weil sie sich über dem Laden, im zweiten Stockwerk befand. Ich überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann gab ich mir einen Ruck. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte ich ihn und ich hörte selber, dass es schüchtern klang, nicht fröhlich und sorglos.

„Morgen", grummelte mein Ex-Freund. Ich musste an das letzte Treffen mit ihm denken, bei dem wir uns letztenendes mitten auf der Winkelgasse Flüche auf den Hals schicken wollten und ich mich so blamiert hatte. Ich wurde rot und sah schnell auf den Boden.

Er wollte schon an mir vorbeigehen, ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, da hielt ich ihn fest. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen, blieb aber stehen, allerdings sagte er kein Wort sondern wartete nur, dass ich den Mund aufmachte. „Du... Ähm... Ich...", stammelte ich, dann fasste ich mir erneut ein Herz. Er war mein Ex-Freund, er sollte es wissen, vielleicht konnte er mir helfen. „Ich werde möglicherweise ein Baby bekommen."

„Möglicherweise?", lachte er auf, es hörte sich gemein an. Ich spürte, wie mir erneut das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Ja, ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es behalten werde oder abtreiben soll."

„Aha", sagte er nur, mehr nicht. Ich hatte auf den Boden gestarrt, nun schaute ich auf, um zu sehen, was sein Gesicht sagte. Er sah mich nicht an, hatte mich die ganze Zeit nicht angesehen, er guckte auf die Straße hinaus und nichts an ihm verriet, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. „War's das?", sagte er schließlich, als ich nicht mehr erzählte.

„Ja", entgegnete ich schwach und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn durchzulassen. Seine Reaktion kränkte mich. Wir hatten uns doch mal geliebt. Warum war es ihm nur so egal? Oder tat er nur so? Ich wusste es nicht. Es verletzte mich einfach. Auch, wenn ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst von ihm erwartet hatte, was er sagte, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass ich schwanger war. Wollte er denn nicht wissen, wer der Vater war?

Ich hatte den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, da steckte Draco noch einmal den Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Aber nicht von mir, oder?", fragte er mit einem Unterton, der sagte: „Bitte nicht von mir, bitte nicht!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dann verschwand er wieder. Ich drehte das Schild um. Geöffnet.

* * *

Colin holte mich, wie versprochen, um 20 Uhr ab.

„Hey", sagte er und gab mir einen kurzen, flatterigen Kuss auf den Mund. Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

Ich schloss die Tür des Ladens ab und merkte auf einmal, wie trocken mein Mund war. Ich schluckte, ich war auch aufgeregt.

Eine Weile ging ich schweigend neben ihm her, dann traten wir in ein Café ein und setzten uns an einen Tisch. Wir bestellten uns beide etwas zu trinken (er ein Butterbier, ich nur ein Wasser; ich war schwanger, ich musste auch an das Kind denken, Butterbier war tabu!).

„Nun kriegen wir also vielleicht ein Kind", begann Colin das Gespräch sofort mit dem Thema, das mich seit gestern Abend pausenlos beschäftigte.

„Was findest du?", stellte ich meine Frage.

„Was? Wie was finde ich?", hakte er nach.

„Was hast du gestern gedacht, als du es erfahren hast?"

„Ich war ziemlich geschockt", sagte er und ließ ein freudloses Lachen ertönen. Dann sagte eine Zeit lang keiner mehr etwas. Da gab es so viele Fragen, die uns durch den Kopf schossen, so viele Fragen. Und trotzdem traute sich keiner so recht sie auszusprechen. Colin lachte wieder verlegen. Ich blieb einfach stumm. „Hey", sagte er dann sanft, „hey", und er hob mein Kinn an, damit wir uns in die Augen sahen. „Komm, wir reden, okay? Wir überlegen, was wir nun tun sollen."

„Da gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte ich und merkte, wie meine Stimme ins Ironische abrutschte. „Erstens: Ich behalte das Kind!", sagte ich ruhig und nun nicht mehr sarkastisch. „Oder ich treibe ab."

„Wofür bist du?", fragte mein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand ich. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Einserseits..." Ich zögerte kurz. „Einerseits stelle ich mir das toll vor ein Baby zu haben. Sie sind so süß und bringen Leben und Freude in das Haus und... ich weiß nicht", brach ich hilflos ab.

„Doch, doch, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Erzähl weiter", bat mich Colin.

„Andererseits darf ich nicht vergessen, dass Kinder manchmal alles andere als leicht sind. Sie schreien, du kannst manchmal nachts deswegen nicht schlafen, sie wollen einfach nicht schlafen, du musst dich rund um die Uhr um sie kümmern... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dem gewachsen bin. Ich bin doch selber fast noch ein Kind.", endete ich und wurde zum Schluss immer weinerlicher.

„Du denkst genauso wie ich", sagte er dann und bemühte sich, Fröhlichkeit, Leichtigkeit und Witz in seine Stimme zu legen, aber es klang gezwungen.

„Oh Gott!" Auf einmal kam mir das alles unwirklich vor. Ich war schwanger! Schwanger! Und erst da, wurde mir klar, was das wirklich bedeutete. Es war, als würde man mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlagen, so plötzlich traf mich die Erkenntnis nun vollständig, fast wie am Morgen. Doch da weinte ich nicht. Jetzt schon.

Creevey schaute sich im Café um, guckte, ob die Leute hersahen, mit was für Blicken. Dann stand er hastig auf und kam um den Tisch herum zu mir. Er nahm mich von der Seite in den Arm und murmelte beruhigend: „Schsch, ist ja gut, ich bin da. Es wird alles wieder gut, ich versprech's. Ganz ruhig. Weißt du... wir machen das. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, ich helf dir, ich helf dir bei allem!"

Es machte mich wütend, dass alle sagten, es sei egal, wie ich mich entscheide. Ich musste mich entscheiden. Ich! Sie alle traten die Entscheidung an mich ab. Ich konnte das nicht entscheiden, ich konnte nicht, ich wollte nicht. Wieso sollte nur ich entscheiden?

„Verdammt, wieso soll nur ich entscheiden?", sprach ich es laut aus. „Ich kann das nicht entscheiden, ich will das nicht!"

„Schon gut, schon gut", versuchte mein Freund es weiter, doch ich wandte mich aus seiner Umarmung und sprang auf.

„Du bist der Vater! Du musst mit entscheiden, ich will das nicht selber!", rief ich verzweifelt. Und als mir klar wurde, das mich alle Leute mal wieder ansahen und ich mich, mal wieder, peinlich gemacht hatte, rannte ich einfach aus dem Laden heraus und verschwand irgendwo in der Winkelgasse, damit Colin, der mir hinterhergestürzt war, mich nicht finden konnte. Ich setzte mich vor einen Hauseingang und nun war es mir egal, dass die Leute mich dumm anstarrten. Ich heulte. Ich konnte doch nicht... Ich wollte doch nicht...!

Es war Zufall (oder Schicksal?), dass Hermine vorbeikam und mich sah. Sie lief auf mich zu, hockte sich vor mir hin und fragte etwas atemlos: „Ginny, hey, Ginny, was ist passiert?" Ich schüttelte nur, immer noch weinend, heftig den Kopf. Meine Freundin nahm ganz ruhig meine Hände, die ich vor mein Gesicht geschlagen hatte, und legte sie auf meine Knie, die ich an meinen Körper gezogen waren. „Erzähl's mir, Ginny", sagte sie dann sanft und setzte sich neben mich.

„Hermine", schluchzte ich wie ein kleines Kind. „Hermine, ich bin schwanger! Alle wollen, dass ich mich entscheide, was ich jetzt machen soll! Ich soll mich entscheiden, aber keiner will mir helfen, mit mir überlegen, wie ich mich entscheide! Immer sagen alle nur, sie unterstützen mich, egal ob ich das Baby bekomme oder nicht! Ich schaff das alles nicht, ich brauch doch jemanden, der mir dabei hilft! Ich bin doch selber noch nicht erwachsen!"

„Oh Gott", sagte Hermine leise und nahm mich in den Arm. „Oh mein Gott..."

Langsam beruhigte ich mich und als ich aufgehört hatte zu weinen meinte ich: „Tut mir Leid, tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wollte nicht-"

„Schon gut", winkte Hermine ab. „Ich kann absolut nachvollziehen, warum du so durcheinander bist."

„Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Wir erstellen zusammen eine Pro- und Contra-Liste, in Ordnung?"

„Erzählst du's Fred und George?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nicht, wenn du es nicht möchtest.", sagte meine Freundin. „Sag's ihnen nicht. Oder doch. Oder nein. Nein, lieber nicht."

„Okay." Sie lächelte mich an.

„Kommst du mit?"

„Wohin?"

„Ich will's Dad erzählen."

Dad freute sich sehr für mich, als er es erfuhr. Und ich war froh und fühlte mich elend zugleich. Froh, dass er es so gut aufnahm und elend, weil er, wie er blass auf weißen Bett und an die verschiedensten Schläuche angeschlossen, so krank und zerbrechlich wirkte, wie ich ihn noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Die Schwester warf uns ein Lächeln zu, als wir wieder gingen.

Zuhause erzählte mir Mum, dass sie ein Familienessen wegen meiner Schwangerschaft angesetzt hatte, damit es alle erfuhren. Bill und Charlie hätte sie schon Post geschickt.

Hilfe, dachte ich nur. Aber meine Laune war gar nicht mal so schlecht.

* * *

_review?_


	10. Kapitel 10, in dem alle wild

**Kapitel 10, in dem alle wild durcheinanderraten**

**

* * *

  
**

Ich war ganz schön nervös. Meine Mutter nicht. Sie werkelte summend in der Küche herum, stieß beschwingt ihren Zauberstab mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung und kicherte, als die Kartoffeln überkochten. Es schien ewig lange her, dass meine Mutter mal immer so gewesen ist. Ron rollte zwar mit den Augen, aber als er mir ein gequältes Grinsen zuwarf, wusste ich, dass er sich insgeheim genauso freute wie ich.

Es war beängstigend zu sehen gewesen, wie Mum in den letzten Monaten mehr und mehr ein Schatten ihres alten Ichs geworden war. Erst hatte sie aufgehört, albern zu sein, schließlich war selbst ihr Lächeln nicht mehr echt. Sie war in ihren Gedanken rund um die Uhr bei Dad gewesen. War sie einst rundlich gewesen, war sie nun mindestens 30 kg leichter. Ich war einmal mit ihr einkaufen gewesen, als uns eine Frau angesprochen hatte, mit der meine Mutter öfter mal ein Schwätzchen hält. „Sie sind schlanker geworden – das steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet, Mrs Weasley", hatte Mrs Burtons erfreut festgestellt und meine Mutter hatte tapfer ihr Gesicht verzogen und gelächelt. Die Worte hatten in dem Moment mein Herz zu Eis gefrieren lassen und ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Ich war froh gewesen, als wir wieder an der frischen Luft waren.

Den Morgen vertrieb ich mir damit, ein Buch zu lesen. _Der Schatten der Magie – wie Zauberei schamlos ausgenutzt wird_. Natürlich wurde als Paradebeispiel Lord Voldemort angeführt. Viel mehr von dem Inhalt hatte mein Gehirn nicht erfasst, da die Zeit erbarmungslos lief und es schon bald halb Zwei war. Eine halbe Stunde noch!, dachte ich, und schluckte aufgeregt.

An diesem Vormittag blickte ich wiederholt auf unsere Weasley-Uhr. Der Zeiger von Dad stand unablässig auf „In Lebensgefahr". Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und ich stellte mir wieder und wieder die Frage, ob ich das Baby behalten sollte oder nicht. Sollte ich das Kind bekommen? Wollte ich das Kind denn überhaupt bekommen? Was würde passieren, wenn ich es bekomme? Ob Mum stolz wäre, Oma zu werden? Plötzlich fragte ich mich, warum Percy und Penelopé noch kein Kind und wieso Bill und Charlie noch nicht geheiratet hatten? Hatten sie überhaupt eine feste Freundin? Mir wurde auf einmal bewusst, wie wenig ich doch über meine Brüder wusste..

In diesem Moment rissen alle Gedanken ruckartig ab, wie ein Film, der zuende durchgelaufen war, denn es klingelte.

„Ginny, machst du schon mal auf, Schätzchen?", rief sie aus der Küche. „Ron!", kreischte sie dann, in der Hoffnung, er würde es hören, und herunterkommen. „Deck bitte den Tisch!" Er schlurfte ohne zu murren zu Mom und ihren Kochtöpfen und holte klappernd das Geschirr aus den Regalen – mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes versteht sich!

Ich ging zur Tür und merkte dabei, wie sehr meine Beine zitterten, wie weich meine Knie waren. Bald würden sie es alle wissen!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Bald würden alle wissen, dass ich schwanger bin! Sie werden Fragen stellen. Sie werden erfahren, dass es nicht von Draco ist, dass wir eigentlich gar nicht mehr zusammen sind! Sie werden still in sich hinein denken: „Das haben wir dir alle gesagt! Wir wussten, dass es nicht funktionieren würde." Sie werden alle denken, ich bin eine Versagerin!

Ich schluckte einen unangenehm drückenden Kloß im Hals herunter, räusperte mich, atmete tief durch – und öffnete die Tür. Bill stand davor, mein großer Bruder Bill. Hinter ihm sah ich, wie Charlie apparierte. Grinsend sah er mich an und winkte. Bill und ich winkten zurück.

Ich ließ die beiden herein und sie setzten sich an unseren riesigen Tisch. Vorsichtig klopfte Charlie mit den Knöcheln auf das Holz. „Hey", sagte er dann leise. „Ist schon ´ne Ewigkeit her, seit ich hier war!"

„Wie läuft es denn so mit den Drachen?", fragte ich.

„Alles bestens! Mal abgesehen davon, dass mir schon wieder einer fast das Bein abgesengt hat."

„Um Himmels Willen!", rief Mum, die gerade einen schweren, dampfenden Topf mit einem Rumms! Auf dem Tisch lud. „Du warst doch hoffentlich sofort im Krankenhaus damit? Nicht, dass es sich entzündet! Du weißt doch, wie-"

„Schon okay!", unterbrach Bill sie in einem genervten Tonfall, genervt davon, dass Mum sich seit Dads Unfall so viele Sorgen machte.

Meine Mutter öffnete ihren Mund und schien etwas erwidern zu wollen. Doch sie schloss ihn schließlich wieder und schaute nur hilflos von Bill zu Charlie und dann zu mir. „Gut. Gut", murmelte sie dann.

Mit hochrotem Kopf trug Ron einen weiteren Topf in das Zimmer.

Nach und nach trudelten die übrigen Gäste ein. Penelopé und Percy, die Zwillinge, Hermine. Sie kam alleine, direkt nachdem Fred und George angekommen waren. Der Begrüßungskuss zwischen meiner besten Freundin und meinem Bruder (bei dessen Anblick ich tatsächlich immer noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte!) machte mir klar, dass die beiden noch zusammen waren. Alles also in bester Ordnung, dachte ich seufzend.

„Dieses Essen hat einen besonderen Grund", kündigte meine Mutter schelmisch lächelnd an und zog verheißungsvoll ihren Augenbrauen hoch. Am Tisch, an dem zuvor noch eifrig geschnattert worden war („Percy, warst du beim Friseur?" – „Nein, schon länger nicht mehr. Vermutlich wird es daran liegen, dass sie sehr neu aussehen, meine Haare." Oder „Ihr seid wirklich ein nettes Paar, Fred und du, Hermine", hatte Ron verbissen gemeint. Hermine war knallrot angelaufen und Fred hatte seinem Bruder einen bitterbösen Blick geschenkt.) kehrte schlagartig Ruhe ein. Gespannt starrten sieben Augenpaare meine Mutter an; ich nicht, weil ich wusste, worum es ging, und ebenso starrte Ron _mich_ an, nicht Mum. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und mir brach der Schweiß aus.

_Mein Gott_, sagte ich mir plötzlich, wieso bist du so nervös? _Du bekommst vielleicht ein Kind und musst über Leben und Tod entscheiden, das sollte dich viel verrückter machen als dieses Essen!_

„Ich kann euch verraten, dass es etwas mit Ginny zu tun hat", fuhr meine Mutter fort und alle Köpfe schossen zu mir herum. Ich lief puterrot an. „Mom, bitte", murmelte ich.

„Ach komm schon, Ginny", rief George und kicherte, „wir können uns schon denken, worum es geht."

„Ach ja?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ja", bestätigte Fred und zwinkerte mir verschmitzt zu.

Hermine hat es ihm verraten. Hermine muss es ihm verraten haben, sonst würde er doch nicht... Entgeistert starrte ich meine Freundin an, die mir gerunzelter Stirn zurückschaute und nicht zu wissen schien, warum ich so entsetzt war.

„Du und Draco, ihr-", begann George, aber meine Mutter ging dazwischen: „Schluss jetzt! Es wird erst nach dem Essen verraten, also langt kräftig zu!"

_„Du und Draco, ihr-"_, wiederholte ich in Gedanken und fühlte mich ziemlich erleichtert. Vielleicht wussten die Zwillinge, dass wir uns getrennt hatten, mehr jedoch nicht.

Es schien, als hätte die Ankündigung auf etwas Großes alle ein wenig schneller gemacht: Sie aßen schneller, redeten weniger (und schneller!) und stürzten ihr Trinken hinunter als ginge es um alles oder nichts! Sie wollten wissen, was los war, worum es ging. Ich stöhnte innerlich gequält auf und stocherte in meinem Essen herum.

„Fertig", sagte George und schien erst jetzt wieder richtig Atem zu holen. Mein Blick glitt von dem einen Zwilling zu dem anderen. Ich konnte seine langen Wimpern von hier aus sehen und ich spürte nicht nur ein Flattern in der Magen-, sondern auch ein verlangendes Gefühl in einer anderen Gegend. Gott, wie gut, dass keiner meine Gedanken lesen kann, stellte ich fest, denn meine Gedanken glitten ins Schlüpfrige, Schmutzige ab. Zum Glück unterbrach mich Mums Stimme!

„Gut", sagte sie. „Nun, da wir fertig sind, werde ich euch natürlich verraten, was der Anlass für dieses Essen ist. Oder willst du es selber verkünden, Ginny?"

„Nein, lieber nicht", sagte ich mit gesenktem Kopf und spürte, wie meine Wangen brannten.

„Wie wär's, wir raten?", sagte Bill grinsend.

„Ginny und Draco heiraten!", schlug Fred wie aus der Pistole geschossen vor.

„Nein. Falsch!", erwiderte meine Mutter.

„Ginny verkauft ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse?", riet Charlie.

„Nein", entgegnete Mum.

„Ginny möchte sich erholen und macht Urlaub", sagte Percy, doch meine Mutter rief sogleich: „Nein, nein, wieder falsch!"

„Ginny... Ginny...", verzweifelt suchte Penelopé nach einer Lösung, und auf einmal leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf. „Ginny und Draco bekommen ein Baby!"

Wieder fuhren alle Köpfe zu mir herum. Gesichter, die sich freuten. Ungläubige Gesichter. Leicht entsetzte Gesichter.

„Echt?", fragte Fred staunend in die Stille hinein. Er hatte ganz große Augen bekommen.

„Fast." Um Mums Mund spielte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Fast? Wieso nur fast?", fragte Charlie verdutzt.

„Weil das Kind nicht von diesem verdammten Slytherin kommt!", platzte es aus Ron heraus, der zweifellos von der Raterei genervt war. Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, doch Ron bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Aber auch unsere Mutter war nicht begeistert. „Ron", rügte sie ihn. „Da wären sie auch bald von selbst drauf gekommen."

„Es ist nicht von Malfoy?", wiederholte Percy laut und erschrocken.

„Nein", sagte ich widerstrebend. „Draco und ich... wir sind im Moment zerstritten", schloss ich. Ich konnte sehen, wie alle Anwesenden Blicke tauschten, die alle nur zu höhnen schienen: „Ich hab's ja gesagt!"

„Von wem ist das Kind denn dann?", fragte George zögernd.

„Von Colin. Colin Creevey", gestand ich leise.

Fred konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Das ist doch der, der in Hogwarts ständig nur mit seiner Kamera herumgeknipst hat und Harry so verehrt hat, oder?"

„Er ist erwachsen geworden", entgegnete ich kühl.

„Weiß Harry es eigentlich schon? Wieso ist Harry nicht hier?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah uns einen nach dem anderen an.

„Ich... Ich hab ihn einfach vergessen." Mum sank beschämt in ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

„Hey, nicht so schlimm", versuchte sie Percy zu trösten. Er nahm ihre Hand uns streichelte sie ungeschickt.

„So weit ich weiß ist Harry sowieso gerade in Schweden. Bei seinem Aurorendasein kommt er doch ganz schön rum. Ginny schreibt ihm sicherlich einen Brief, oder?", sagte Penelopé und guckte mich an.

Ich nickte. Percy hatte eine wirklich liebe Frau erwischt.

Mum blinzelte eine kleine Träne zurück und wuchs wieder etwas auf dem Stuhl. Sie atmete tief durch und sagte: „Sicher habt ihr Recht. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Er erfährt es. Sicher, sicher."

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte Charlie: „Wird es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"

„Ja, und hat es schon einen Namen?", fragte Bill weiter. „Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich es überhaupt bekommen soll.", sagte ich. Der Duft von Kartoffeln und dem Liebesknollen-Parfume hing in der Luft. „Aber es wird ein Mädchen", erzählte ich, „wenn ich ein Baby bekomme, dann ein Mädchen."

„Wovon hängt es denn eigentlich ab, ob du es bekommen willst oder nicht?" Ron starrte mich wissbegierig an.

„Das... –ähm-, weiß ich selber nicht so genau...", sagte ich kurzangebunden.

„Wir können alle zusammen eine Pro- und Contra-Liste erstellen!", warf jemand ein und sofort riefen alle wild Punkte, die dafür und welche, die dagegen sprachen, ein.

„Stopp, Stopp, Stopp!", rief meine Mutter in das Chaos hinein. „Ich denke, wir könnten alle ein wenig frische Luft gut gebrauchen."

Murrend erhoben sich meine Brüder von ihren Stühlen und trotteten zur Gardrobe.

„Kommst du mit, Ginny?" Hermine war noch sitzen geblieben, ebenso Fred.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann eine kleine Pause gut gebrauchen", meinte ich erschöpft.

„Na gut, dann bis später." Sie lächelte mir zu.

„Ich habe auch keine Lust auf einen Spaziergang", sagte Fred. Und da passierte es. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment schaute er direkt mich an, mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nicht einordnen konnte. Er war schon wieder verschwunden, als ich noch einmal genauer hingucken wollte. Vielleicht hatte ich mir das auch nur eingebildet? Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie oft geglaubt hatte, Harry würde mich anstarren und insgeheim sogar lieben, als ich in der 2. Klasse in Hogwarts gewesen war. Wie ich letztenendes einsehen musste, war das völliger Schwachsinn gewesen.

„Dann nicht", sagte meine Mutter und ging ebenfalls, um ihren Mantel zu holen.

Die Tür fiel mit einem Krachen ins Schloss und es herrschte mit einem Mal gespenstische Stille. Ich sah Fred an und Fred sah mich an. Mein Herz setzte aus, für eine Sekunde, und schlug dann umso schneller.

„Was bist du so außer Atem, Schwesterherz?" Seine Stimme klang nicht neckisch, kein bisschen so, wie ich es von ihm gewöhnt war. „Kann doch nichts passieren. Wir sind doch-", er machte eine kurze Pause, „-Geschwister."

Das Wort schwang unheilvoll in der Luft.

* * *

_review?_


	11. Kapitel 11, in dem der Spuk kein Ende

**Kapitel 11, in dem der Spuk kein Ende nimmt**

**

* * *

  
**

„Tja, ähm... wie wär's, wir schreiben Harry einen Brief?", versuchte ich abzulenken und ich versuchte auch dem, was mein Bruder gesagt hatte, weniger Gewicht zu geben. _„Wir sind doch... Geschwister"_, tönte es in meinem Kopf.

„Klar, ich hole Pergament", stimmte Fred zu, nun wieder ganz der Alte. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Einige Minuten später kehrte Fred zurück, Papier und Feder in der Hand.

„Okay. Also, wie fangen wir an? _Lieber Harry..._", begann ich.

„_Mum hat vergessen, dich einzuladen und ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch_", fuhr Fred fort, meinen Schreibstil nachahmend. Ich verdrehte die Augen, musste aber kichern, und schrieb es nieder.

„Weiß Harry eigentlich schon von Dads Unfall?", fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das sieht echt süß aus", lächelte Fred.

„Was?"

„Wenn du deine Stirn so kraus ziehst", antwortete mein Bruder und bemühte sich, es nachzuahmen.

Mir wurde augenblicklich heiß und ich fragte mich, was hier gespielt wurde. Warum machte Fred mir Komplimente und lächelte mich an? Warum guckte er so merkwürdig und sagte so komische Sachen? War das ein Spiel oder war das purer Ernst? Hatte Hermine am Ende doch was darüber gesagt, dass ich in ihn verliebt war? Aber so was würde sie bestimmt nicht.. oder doch?

„Ne, ich glaub, Harry hat keinen blassen Schimmer, was hier während der letzten Monate passiert ist", sagte da Fred.

„Hätte Ron ihm eigentlich mal sagen können", grummelte ich und erinnerte mich daran, dass mein jüngster Bruder schließlich Harry Potters bester Freund war.

„Tja, Ron ist eben doch ein Kaninchen..", sagte Fred theatralisch. „Und vielleicht hat er ihm ja auch schon darüber geschrieben, man weiß ja nie", schob er achselzuckend hinterher. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wieso Ron durch die Tatsache, dass er mit seinem besten Freund keinen permanenten Kontakt hielt, ein Kaninchen war, aber was sollte es.

„Dann schreiben wir ihm das am Besten trotzdem, nur für alle Fälle", sagte ich hastig und schrieb drauf los.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Mum hat vergessen, dich einzuladen und ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch. Heute fand ein großes Essen bei uns im Fuchsbau statt, Mum wollte etwas verkünden. Um es kurz zu machen: Ich bin schwanger. Wahrscheinlich freust du dich jetzt und denkst an Draco, aber mit mir und Draco läuft es zur Zeit nicht so gut. Das Kind ist von Colin Creevey (du weißt schon) und eigentlich weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich's behalten möchte. _

_Was ich auch noch nicht weiß ist, ob Ron dir erzählt hat, dass unser Dad einen Autounfall hatte. Mit einem_ _Muggelauto. Mal geht es ihm schlechter, mal besser, aber unsere Uhr (kennst du doch) steht permanent auf „In Lebensgefahr"._

_Mum war total entsetzt und hat sich furchtbar geschämt, dass sie vergessen hat, dich einzuladen. Ich hoffe, du bist deswegen nicht böse._

_Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal,_

_Ginny_

„Perfekt", gähnte George, der hinter mir gestanden und mitgelesen hatte.

„Stimmt", sagte ich mit einem ironischen Unterton, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob das „perfekt" ernst gemeint war oder nicht.

„Wieso hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass es mit dir und Draco nicht so läuft?", fragte Fred. Ich wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als er weitermachte: „Den hätten wir uns doch sofort vorgeknöpft! So einfach ist man nicht zu unserer Schwester gemein!" Er grinste schelmisch.

„Und was ist mit dir und Hermine? Ihr versteht euch gut oder?", versuchte ich, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Geht so", erwiderte Fred knapp. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen und abweisend geworden.

Das ist ja mal wieder typisch, Ginny, dachte ich bei mir. Du versuchst, etwas Unverfängliches aufzugreifen und stichst dabei mitten in ein Wespennest.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sonst sagen sollte. Also betrachtete ich Fred. Er war groß, schlank, muskulös. Er war witzig und clever. Er hatte dieselben Augen wie ich und dieselben Sommersprossen. Wir sahen uns so ähnlich, und trotzdem hatten wir nun nichts, worüber wir reden konnten.

„Weißt du, eigentlich will ich schon seit Wochen mit ihr Schluss machen. Aber irgendwie.. Irgendwie kommt immer etwas dazwischen.", sagte Fred gequält. „Mal muss sie schnell weg, dann geht es ihr nicht so gut. Oder ihr geht es total super. Da kann ich ja auch nicht sagen: Ich will mich trennen!"

Ich fühlte mich völlig überrumpelt.

„Ginny, du bist doch ein Mädchen...", fing er an.

Ich nickte und ahnte nichts Gutes. „Richtig, endlich etwas, was du weißt und nicht erst nachgucken musst in deinem Alter", sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Nicht?" Schon wieder grinste er. „Ich würde aber liebend gerne."

Mit einem Satz saß er neben mir auf dem Sofa und machte sich an meinem Umhang zu schaffen. Seine Berührungen jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, aber nicht nur vor Lust und Verliebtheit, sondern auch vor Furcht. Ich erkannte meinen Bruder nicht wieder und hatte auf einmal furchtbare Angst, dass er sich an mir vergreifen würde.

„Hey, das war ´n Scherz", sagte Fred betreten und ließ mich auf der Stelle los.

„Fand ich nicht so witzig", entgegnete ich hohl.

Fred hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Willst du mich jetzt als Verbrecher hinstellen, der seine Schwester antatscht?", rief er entgeistert.

„Quatsch", sagte ich, „setz dich wieder hin"

„Ich glaub's ja nicht", murmelte Fred.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es nicht so gemeint war", sagte ich wütend. „Tu so was einfach nächstes Mal nicht, okay?"

„Führ dich nicht so hysterisch auf! Ich hätte wirklich mitgehen sollen!", blaffte er mich an.

„Dann tu das doch!", schrie ich und wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie es zu dem Streit gekommen war. Ich funkelte meinen Bruder wütend an, und auf einmal war er wieder bloß mein Bruder Fred. Und ein Mann, dem es genauso ging wie mir. Ein Mann, der auch Probleme mit der Liebe hatte.

Meine Güte, wie groß wir alle geworden sind, dachte ich. Fred ist ein Mann. George ist ein Mann. Ich bin eine Frau und kein Mädchen mehr..

„Mach ich, verlass dich drauf!", sagte Fred sauer. Einige Minuten sagte keiner von uns beiden ein Wort. Dann fragte Fred: „Dachtest du echt, ich würde dir was tun?"

„Nein. Ja. Schon.", antwortete ich mit gesenktem Kopf. Ich schämte mich. „Tut mir Leid, ich weiß, du würdest nie-"

Doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn Fred unterbrach mich: „Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Was-? Ich verstehe nicht-"

Er kicherte. „Hermine und ich hatten seit einem Monat keinen Se-"

„Hey!", rief ich empört. „Das möchte ich überhaupt nicht wissen!"

Ich fing an, mich langsam wirklich zu fragen, ob mit meinem Bruder alles in Ordnung war. Er benahm sich durch und durch merkwürdig. Noch nie –nie!- wollte mir irgendjemand aus meiner Familie etwas über seine Bettgeschichten erzählen.

Mich ärgerte, wie viel Macht Fred über mich hatte. Er konnte mich schocken, im Kreis herumjagen, mir Angst machen. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Fünfjährige. Damals hatten sich Fred und George einige derbe Späße mit mir und Ron erlaubt und uns immer wieder in die Irre geführt. Und genauso tat er es jetzt!

„Ich wollte dir damit nur zeigen, wie dringend die Situation ist", sagte mein Bruder lachend. „Du siehst – ich brauche weibliche Hilfe!"

Ich fand seine Sätze eindeutig zweideutig – oder bildete ich mir da nur schon wieder was ein?

Vor der Haustür hörten wir die Stimmen von Mum und Bill und den anderen. Fred sah erst zu Tür, dann zu mir. Auf einmal legte er den Arm um mich, hob mit seiner Hand mein Kinn und küsste mich mitten auf den Mund. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Stein, starr und unfähig, mich irgendwie zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu tun. Ich hörte ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erblickte ich Hermine. Als Mum und meine Brüder hereinkamen, war der Spuk schon längst vorüber. Fred saß neben mir und blinzelte schläfrig zu seinem Zwillingsbruder und Hermine hinüber. Hermine wechselte an diesem Abend kein Wort mehr mit mir. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Ich war verzaubert und verschreckt. Abgestoßen und angezogen. Die ganzen nächsten zwei Stunden über. Bis Fred ging.

„Du, Ginny", flüsterte er mir zu, „das von vorhin, du weißt schon – ich erklär's dir morgen. Ich komm einfach vorbei, okay?" Ich nickte stumm.

Meine beste Freundin verabschiedete sich nicht von mir.

* * *

Die Nachtluft war kühl und ich apparierte so schnell ich konnte zu der kleinen, alten Kirche. Rasch schritt ich zu dem Holzportal und wollte die Tür öffnen. Sie war verschlossen. Verärgert und vor Kälte zitternd murmelte ich den Spruch und die Tür schwang auf. „Na bitte", sagte ich. In dem kleinen Gebäude war es stock dunkel. „Lumos", flüsterte ich. Vorsichtig ging ich nach vorne, zum Altar. Immer wieder sah ich mich um, ob nicht noch jemand hier war, aber ich sah keinen. Wie sollte hier auch einer reinkommen? Wenn nachts die Tür verschlossen war..

Als erstes betete ich für meinen Vater. Und dann für mich.

„Bitte bitte, lieber Gott", flüsterte ich, und meine Stimme klang laut in der Dunkelheit, „bitte sag mir, was ich tun soll. Soll ich das Kind behalten oder soll ich nicht? Was ist die richtige Entscheidung? Und, noch was, lieber Gott", sagte ich zögernd. „Ich würde dich inständigst bitten mir meine große Liebe zu schicken."

Oh Gott, das hörte sich so albern an!, dachte ich zerknirscht.

„Ich meine", machte ich schnell weiter, um meine Bitte wenigstens etwas präziser zu machen, „ich würde gerne wissen, wer der Richtige ist. Fred? Oder doch Draco? Colin? Ich weiß es doch nicht...", murmelte ich verzweifelt. Danach riss ich die Augen auf, weil ich fertig war mit dem Beten.

Ich hörte auf einmal jemanden atmen – ich war mir ganz sicher! Da atmete jemand und er oder sie konnte nicht weit von mir entfernt sein! Schnell kam ich wieder auf die Füße und umklammerte fest meinen Zauberstab. „Wer ist da?", rief ich und leuchtete hektisch herum. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich schnelle Schritte, dann fiel die Tür zu .

Ich floh panisch aus der dunklen Kirche und vergaß sogar, die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch wieder abzuschließen.

Als ich wieder zu Hause war, lag ich stundenlang wach. Der Tag hatte mir reichlich Denkstoff gegeben.

* * *

_review?_


	12. Kapitel 12, in dem es ein Ende mit

**Kapitel 12, in dem es ein Ende mit Schrecken gibt – oder doch eher Schrecken ohne Ende?**

**

* * *

**

Deprimiert schloss ich am nächsten Morgen Weasley's wunderbare Umhänge in der Winkelgasse auf. Ich hoffte inständigst, Draco nicht zu begegnen, aber die Uhr sagte mir, dass er normalerweise schon längst aus dem Haus sein musste und die Chance, ihn zu treffen daher gering war.

In meinem Laden roch es muffig. Eine dünne Staubschicht hatte sich während der letzten Tage, in denen ich trotz schlechten Gewissens nicht gekommen war, gebildet. Seufzend zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade damit beginnen, ein wenig Ordnung zu schaffen, als schon ein Kunde hereinkam. Für einen Moment stockte mir der Atem vor Schreck aus, denn ich dachte, Fred wäre hereingekommen, aber das schüchterne „Hallo, Ginny" kam von Colin Creevey.

„Oh, hey." Ich lächelte verlegen. „Tut mir Leid, was da letztes Mal passiert ist, ich wollte nicht-"

„Schon okay", winkte Colin ab. Er lächelte breit und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hüpfte auf meine Ladentheke und studierte mein Gesicht. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte er mich.

„Oh", ich begann mithilfe meines Zauberstabes zu putzen, „oh, na ja. Es geht schon. Gestern war ein großes Familienessen. Mum wollte allen verkünden, dass ich schwanger bin."

„Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?" Mein Freund trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf der Theke herum.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie waren sehr interessiert", sagte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Colin erwiderte es. „Wissen sie, dass ich-?"

„Ja." Ich nickte. „Wissen sie."

In dem Moment öffnete erneut jemand die Tür. „Hey, Ginny, die hier schuhute ganz aufgebracht vor deiner Tür – war wohl sauer, dass du sie nicht reingelassen hast." Fred betrat den Laden mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer Eule auf dem Arm.

„Ja, dann." Ein kräftiges Rosa zog sich über Colins Wangen. „Ich geh dann besser. Wir sehen uns." Er winkte mir zu und verließ dann mit hastigen Schritten mein Geschäft.

„Der hatte es aber eilig. Hat wohl Angst vor dem großen Bruder", witzelte Fred. Er setzte die Eule auf den Tisch und machte sich daran, ihr den Brief abzubinden.

„Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen!", fuhr ich ihn genervt an. „Was willst du?"

„Darf man nicht mal mehr seine Schwester besuchen?"

„Darf ich dann bitte erfahren, was das gestern war?", fuhr ich in demselben Tonfall fort.

Fred wurde augenblicklich rot. „Der ist von Harry, glaube ich", sagte er kleinlaut und hielt die Pergamentrolle hoch.

Ich riss sie ihm aus der Hand und starrte ihn an. Meine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und ich fragte mich, was er mir jetzt gestehen würde. In meinem Bauch flatterte ein einsamer Schmetterling und drehte seine Runden. Aber Fred sagte erst einmal gar nichts. „Ja, ich höre?", drängelte ich.

Mein großer Bruder schloss kurz die Augen, atmete einmal durch und sagte dann: „Es war so, dass... Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass... dass du mich... dass du in mich.." _Bitte, bitte, sag das das nicht wahr ist, lieber Gott_, dachte ich flehentlich. „Na ja, dass du halt ein bisschen in mich verknallt bist", beendete Fred den Satz und schaute mich unsicher an.

„Quatsch!", sagte ich laut, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Ich habe da einen Plan gefasst. Ich habe geglaubt, wenn Hermine sieht, wie ich dich küsse, beendet sie auf jeden Fall unsere Beziehung."

„Und...? Und was war mit all den Komplimenten, die du vorher...? Du hast dich wirklich seltsam benommen", sagte ich mit kläglicher Stimme.

„Man küsst seine Schwester ja nicht alle Tage. Ich war nervös", gab Fred schwitzend zu. „Und das mit den Komplimenten... Ich dachte, du würdest es dann vielleicht freiwillig machen. Aber dann kamen die anderen schon zurück und ich hatte keine Zeit mehr dich zu fragen und-"

Ich stöhnte auf. „Na toll. Das ist mal wieder typisch. Nicht nur, dass du jetzt mit Hermine verkracht bist – hast du eigentlich auch mal an mich gedacht?"

„An dich? Wieso?" Verdattert guckte mein Bruder mich an.

„Sie ist sauer auf mich. Sie glaubt, ich wäre ihr in die Quere gekommen. Sie glaubt, ich habe die ganze Sache eingefädelt um dich ihr ausgespannt."

„Ich muss zugeben...", sagte Fred und kratze sich am Kinn, „...daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Männer!", sagte ich fassungslos.

„Dann wäre ja alles geklärt!" Erleichtert sprang mein großer Bruder auf die Füße. Er verabschiedete sich und war fast schon aus der Tür, als er plötzlich noch einmal innehielt. „Du, Ginny? Bist du.. ? Ich meine, stimmt es, dass- ?", druckste er herum. „Stimmt es, dass du in mich... verknallt bist oder so?" Er sah mich unglücklich an und bekam ziemlich Farbe.

„Unsinn, natürlich nicht. Hermine hat da was falsch verstanden, glaube ich", sagte ich und stellte fest, dass ich bei diesem Satz nicht einmal wirklich schauspielern musste.

Die Tür fiel laut zu und ich musste auf einmal lächeln. „So schnell wie man sich verliebt, kann man sich auch wieder entlieben", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Vielleicht würde ich noch einige Wochen ein wenig Bauchkribbeln bei dem Gedanken an Fred haben, vor allem, weil der Kuss echt schön gewesen war, aber das würde auch vorbeigehen.

Ich musste noch eine Kundin bedienen, eine alte Hexe, die einen ganz ungewöhnlichen Farbgeschmack hatte und unbedingt einen weiß-rosa Festumhang haben wollte, bevor ich den Brief öffnen könnte, den mir die Eule, die übrigens immer noch auf meiner Ladentheke saß, gebracht hatte.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Danke für deinen Brief, Ron ist so schreibfaul. _

_Er hat mir aber von Arthurs Unfall erzählt. Ich hoffe, es geht ihm bald endlich wieder besser. _

_Dass du schwanger bist, hat mich etwas geschockt, um ehrlich zu sein, besonders, als ich las, dass es nicht von Draco (_er hatte als erstes _Malfoy_ geschrieben, es dann jedoch durchgestrichen)_ist. Bist du denn nun mit Colin zusammen? _

_Ich bin inzwischen in Norwegen und suche nach einem Mann, der in dieser Gegend alle paar Tage jemanden verflucht. Ich habe schon eine Spur. _

_Dir viel Glück! Schreibst du mir, wie du dich entschieden hast? Oder sag Ron Bescheid, damit ich auch mal wieder was von ihm höre! _

_Viele Grüße, _

_Harry_

Ich ließ die Eule frei und steckte den Brief in eine meiner Taschen. Harry hatte nicht erwähnt, wie er zu der Schwangerschaft stand –ob er der Meinung war, ich sollte das Baby zur Welt bringen oder nicht.

In diesem Moment schneite eine junge Frau herein. Sie war pitschnass. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie es draußen zu Regnen begonnen hatte. „Guten Tag", grüßte sie mich freundlich.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte ich höflich.

„Ich bräuchte einen weiteren Umhang. Meiner zwickt ein bisschen", kicherte sie.

Ich kam um die Theke herum und erblickte die große Kugel, die sie vor sich herschob. Sie lächelte angesichts meines Staunens. „Ich bin schwanger, da passiert so etwas schon mal."

„Sicher. Natürlich. Ich habe hier ein paar Modelle", murmelte ich. „Im wievielten Monat sind sie denn?", fragte ich neugierig und durchsuchte den Kleiderständer nach ein paar hübschen Umhängen.

„Im siebten", erklärte sie. „Im Grunde genommen würden meine Umhänge noch passen, aber ich trage sehr gerne eng geschnittene Sachen und deshalb... Nun ja." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Im siebten Monat", wiederholte ich für mich. „Freuen Sie sich auf das Kind? Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so unverschämt nachfrage, ich bin selber schwanger und-", rutschte es mir heraus.

„Wie wunderbar!", freute sie sich.

„Finden Sie? Ich denke, dieser hier könnte Ihnen gefallen." Ich hielt einen nachtblauen Umhang hoch und die Frau seufzte entzückt.

„Ich probiere ihn gleich an."

„Die Umkleidekabine ist da hinten." Ich deutete in die Ecke.

Sie nahm mir den Umhang ab. „Ein Kind bekommen ist doch etwas Wunderschönes, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ja, finde ich auch."

Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen, dass ausgerechnet heute eine schwangere Frau meinen Laden besucht, dachte ich. Möglicherweise hat Gott mich so darauf aufmerksam machen wollen, dass ich das Baby bekommen sollte.

Seit wann glaubte ich eigentlich an Gott?

„Er sitzt wie angegossen", unterbrach die Schwangere meine Gedanken und verließ nach dem Bezahlen sogleich den Laden mit ihrem neuen Kleidungsstück.

„Im wievielten sind Sie denn?", fragte sie noch.

„Im Dritten", antwortete ich. „Und bald im Vierten."

Ich fühlte mich befreit, als ich daran dachte, dass ich meine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ich würde ein Baby bekommen. Ein echtes, goldiges Kind!

* * *

In der Mittagspause ging ich schnurstracks zum , um Hermine von meiner Entscheidung zu berichten. Dass sie wütend auf mich war, fiel mir erst ein, als ich schon fast am Krankenhaus war. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf und ging trotzdem hinein.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie sich an der Rezeption abmeldete und dann auf mich zukam, doch sie lief an mir vorbei, als wären wir Fremde und nicht beste Freundinnen. „Hermine!", rief ich ihr hinterher. „Warte doch mal!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu besprechen hätten", entgegnete sie kühl. „Du kannst deine Probleme ja mit Fred bereden."

„Es war wirklich nicht so wie es aussah", sagte ich flehentlich. Ich hatte Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten, so schnell ging sie.

„Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss." Hermine blieb eisern.

„Ich habe ihn aber nicht geküsst, sondern er mich", erklärte ich weiter.

„Sicher. Du hast das nicht gewollt, auf keinen Fall", entgegnete sie sarkastisch.

„Es war ein tolles Gefühl, ja", gestand ich, nach Luft schnappend, „doch es war nichts weiter als ein Trick."

„Super Trick, worauf zielte der denn ab?"

„Hermine, jetzt bleib doch kurz stehen, bitte."

Abrupt hörte sie auf zu gehen und starrte mich mit unverhohlener Miene böse an. „Sprich, meine Liebe!", sagte sie in ironischem Tonfall. „Es wird nämlich deine einzige Chance sein, mir alles zu erklären!", fauchte meine Freundin.

„Okay, okay!", stimmte ich, nach Atem ringend, zu. „Fred war heute Morgen bei mir im Laden."

„Soso."

„Er hat gesagt", fuhr ich fort ohne auf ihren süffisanten Kommentar einzugehen, „dass er mich nur geküsst hat, um dich loszuwerden."

„Na klar", schnaubte Hermine, dann sah sie mich eindringlich an. „Es lief so gut zwischen uns –dieser Kuss macht alles kaputt! Ich.. Ich glaub dir nicht", murmelte sie verzweifelt.

„Er hat es mir so erklärt, bitte, es ist wahr!", flehte ich. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich-"

„Hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

„_Er_ hat behauptet, es würde zwischen euch nicht mehr so gut laufen. Ihr hättet seit einem Monat keinen..." Ich lief erdbeerrot an. „Du weißt schon, keinen..."

„Keinen Sex?", hakte sie scharf nach. Ich nickte und starrte verlegen auf den Boden. Hermine schluckte. „Ich dachte, das wäre ihm wirklich nicht so wichtig, ich hab doch im Moment so einen Stress auf der Arbeit", erzählte meine beste Freundin mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Davon hast du gar nichts erwähnt", sagte ich betreten und nahm Hermine in den Arm.

„Ach, es sind nur so viele Patienten da und Lockhart schreibt mir Liebesbriefe. Ich glaube, Fred vermutet, dass ich mit Lockhart... ach, du weißt, was ich meine", schluchzte sie. „Du hattest so einen Stress mit deinem Vater und deiner Schwangerschaft, da wollte ich dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten." Sie weinte bitterlich. „Und ich hab Fred auch noch erzählt, dass du ihn total gerne magst, hat er dir ebenfalls gesagt?"

„Ja, hat er", sagte ich ruhig.

„Warum bist du dann nicht sauer?" Verwundert und mit roten, verquollenen Augen guckte sie mich an.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte ich. „Du... Du bist meine Freundin und es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

Hermine nickte und zog die Nase hoch. „Na gut, vielleicht lief es tatsächlich nicht so gut mit Fred in letzter Zeit, ich weiß, ich weiß", sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, „ich habe eben etwas anderes behauptet, und, ja, ich habe gelogen."

Einige Minuten saßen wir am Straßenrand und lauschten dem vorbeifahrenden Verkehr.

„Weißt du, ich finde Lockhart wirklich süß", kicherte Hermine auf einmal.

Ich musste grinsen. „Und was wird jetzt aus Fred und dir?"

„Vorbei. Schluss. Aus." Meine beste Freundin streckte sich und stand auf. „Die Arbeit ruft."

„Ich wollte dir noch was erzählen." Ich hielt sie am Arm fest. „Ich hab mich entschieden und –hey!- ich werde ein Baby kriegen. In sechs Monaten ist es da."

Hermine juchzte und umarmte mich. Und da hatte ich das Gefühl, die absolut richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu meinem Laden legte ich die Hand auf meinen Bauch und horchte in mich hinein. Ich glaubte, einen kleinen Würmling ein wenig in mir zappeln zu spüren, aber wahrscheinlich war das bloß wieder Einbildung. Trotzdem lächelte ich.

Ich beschloss, meinen Laden diesen Nachmittag nicht zu öffnen, und ging sogleich bei Colin vorbei. Als er hörte, dass ich schwanger bleiben wollte, küsste er mich und strahlte glücklich.

Beschwingt kam ich zu Hause an, doch nur Ron war da. „Mum ist im Krankenhaus", sagte er. Er hatte noch seinen Schlafanzug an.

„Sag mal, musst du nicht arbeiten?", fragte ich.

„Ich geh erst heute Abend hin", berichtete mir mein Bruder.

Mum war tatsächlich im Krankenhaus. Als ich dort ankam, fiel sie mir um den Hals und drückte mich, als wäre ich todkrank und nicht Dad. Dann sah ich, dass sie weinte.

„Was ist los, Mum?", fragte ich beunruhigt und versuchte, über ihre Schulter hinweg in Dads Zimmer zu spähen.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte sie.

„Vorbei? Was meinst du mit vorbei? Mum, antworte doch!"

„Er ist gestorben. Gerade eben. Einfach so. Er sieht aus, als würde er schlafen."

Die Nachricht fuhr mir in alle Glieder. Ich stand einfach nur da, meine Mutter klammerte sich an meinen Hals und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte nicht atmen, nicht riechen, nicht fühlen. Ich sah nur den weißen Krankenhausflur, dessen Lichter viel zu grell auf den hässlichen Boden schienen. Er ist tot, hallte es dumpf in meinem Kopf. Tot, tot, tot.

Es dauerte keine zwei Stunden, da verlor ich das Kind. „Bei großem Stress wie bei dem Tod Ihres Vater geschieht das manchmal." Mehr hörte ich nicht von dem, was der Arzt sagte. Ich dachte nur immer wieder: Tot, tot, tot. Alle tot.

* * *

_review?_


	13. Kapitel 13, in dem Ginny kein Angebot

**Kapitel 13, in dem Ginny kein Angebot ausschlägt**

**

* * *

**

„Ginny, ich lass dich jetzt nicht alleine." Eindringlich sah Colin Creevey mich an. „Sag mir, wohin du möchtest, ich bringe dich zumindest bis zur Tür. Willst du zu der Wohnung über deinem Laden?"

„Da ist Draco", sagte ich ausdruckslos. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur leer. Dad ist tot. Das Baby ist tot. Ich hatte nicht geweint. Es kamen keine Tränen. Ich war wie betäubt – einfach betäubt.

„Ach, Ginny", murmelte Colin und drückte mich ganz fest. Vorsichtig streichelte er meinen Kopf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bringe dich zum Fuchsbau, in Ordnung?"

„Nein", rief ich aufgeschreckt. „Da sind all die anderen... So viele... Ich will nicht, bitte, das musst du verstehen."

„Hey, ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Ich hab schon verstanden", sprach Colin mit ruhiger Stimme auf mich ein. „Wir gehen zu mir. Da hast du deine Ruhe."

Ich nickte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem Fluch erwischt. Er war schwer und schmerzte. Ich schloss die Augen. Colin nahm meine Hand und apparierte mit mir vor seinem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse. Hermine hatte ihn, glaube ich, gebeten, sich um mich zu kümmern, da sie schon alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, meine Brüder und meine Mum zu trösten und nach Hause zu verfrachten. Ron war schneeweiß gewesen, aber er hatte seiner ehemaligen Freundin geholfen, auch wenn er merkwürdig stakste. Es musste der Schock sein, der Schock.... Die Zwillinge hatten eine komische Hautfarbe bekommen. Mum war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Und Ron bewegte sich eben seltsam. Alles der riesengroße Schock, dachte ich müde.

Colin zog mich die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf und legte mich dort auf sein Bett.

„Wieso ist es ein Doppelbett?", murmelte ich schläfrig.

„Ich gebe die Hoffnung nun mal nicht auf, dass ich eines Tages zusammen mit jemanden darin schlafen werde." Colin lächelte mich schüchtern an. Dann begann er, mich auszuziehen.

„Hey." Ich schlug schwach nach seiner Hand.

„Du kannst doch nicht in deinen Klamotten schlafen. Ich zieh dir nur deinen Umhang aus, okay?"

Ich seufzte bloß.

Schließlich zerrte Colin die Decke unter mir hervor und breitete sie vorsichtig über mir aus. „Schlaf einfach", sagte er leise und küsste mich sanft auf die Wange.

Eine Zeit lang lag ich einfach so da, in einem Zustand zwischen Wachsein und schlafen. Ich hörte Colin ein wenig im Wohnzimmer rumoren; er hatte die Schlafzimmertür offen gelassen. Ich sah, wie er etwas schrieb und ein bisschen herumging. Irgendwann schlief ich ein.

Die ganzen nächsten Tage ging das so. Colin öffnete nur am Vormittag seinen Laden, weil ich den größten Teil des Morgens verschlief. Nachmittags kümmerte er sich um mich. Manchmal spazierten wir in der Winkelgasse herum, aber die meiste Zeit über waren wir in seiner Wohnung. Wir redeten. Er brachte mich sogar zum Lachen. An meine Familie wollte ich nicht denken und sie auch nicht besuchen. Das hatte Zeit, _ich _hatte Zeit... Oft saß ich auf dem kleinen Sofa und starrte ins Nichts. Colin sah das nicht gerne, aber ich tat es trotzdem. Dann flogen alle Gedanken aus mir heraus. Die Wand im Zimmer verschwamm vor meinen Augen und ich musste an nichts denken. Wenn Colin Creevey mich dabei sah, fing er an, mir etwas vorzulesen. Es waren Muggelbücher. Sie handelten von Magie und von Liebe, von Trauer und von Märchenländern. Ich hatte nicht geahnt, wie fantasievoll Muggel sein können.

Ich glaubte mittlerweile, dass Colin und ich zusammen waren. Er küsste mich und ich küsste zurück. Eigentlich war es ganz schön, auch, wenn ich nie in ihn verliebt gewesen und es noch nicht war.

„Ginny, deine Mutter würde sich sicher freuen. Wir können ja auch sofort wieder verschwinden, doch wenigstens kurz vorbeischauen und sehen, wie es ihr geht sollten wir", bat Colin mich. Ich seufzte. Dann zuckte ich mit den Achseln.

Keine Stunde später standen wir vor der Tür des Fuchsbaues. Mein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen und ich spürte ein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen. Ich hatte Angst, Mum zu begnegnen, oder Ron. Hermine oder Fred. George oder Percy. Colin klopfte. Auch er schluckte nervös, aber seine Stimme zitterte nicht, als er Ron begrüßte.

„Kommt rein", murmelte der. „Hermine ist auch da. Sie hat sich hier einquartiert. Auf unbestimmte Zeit, wie sie sagt."

Wir folgten meinem Bruder in die Küche. Unsere Mutter saß am Küchentisch.

„Ginny!" Sie keuchte erleichtert auf, kam zu mir und schloss mich in die Arme. „Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung? Oh, Ginny!"

„Mir geht's gut, Mum", behauptete ich.

„Sehr schön. Sehr schön", sagte sie gedankenverloren und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Ich habe gerade Essen gemacht", meldete sich da Ron zu Wort. „Setzt euch. Ihr könnt' auch was haben, ist genug da." Ich wollte protestieren, doch Colin ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und so tat ich es ihm nach.

„Wo ist denn Hermine?", fragte er, nur, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Wir konnten Ron in der Küche mit den Töpfen klappern hören und ein appetitlicher Geruch zog zu uns herüber.

„Die ist bei der Arbeit. Sie kann ja nicht einfach Urlaub nehmen. Im St. Mungos gibt es wohl jede Menge zu tun." Ich sah, dass die Augen meiner Mutter rot geweint und ein wenig verquollen waren. Es schien, als würde sie ständig weinen. Sie musste todunglücklich sein. Todunglücklich... Tod. Sie hatte ihren Mann verloren. Er war tot. Tot. Ich atmete tief durch und bemühte mich, mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Colin erwiderte. Ich wollte nicht an meinen Vater denken und auch nicht an mein Baby. Da ich wusste, dass es ein Mädchen geworden wäre, hatte ich schon über einen Namen nachgedacht. Pearl fand ich niedlich und ebenso gefiel mir Suzanna. Nur, dass es jetzt nicht mehr zählte. Ich würde kein Kind mehr bekommen. Ich hatte es verloren. Ich fühlte, dass ich darüber nicht bloß traurig war, sondern auch erleichtert. Meine eigenen Gefühle erschreckten mich – ich war erleichtert?

Jemand stupste mich an. „Möchtest du jetzt etwas Suppe?", fragte Colin.

Ich nickte mechanisch. „Sicher."

Ron füllte mir einen großen Löffel auf einen Teller auf und schob ihn dann zu mir herüber. „Bitte. Du auch, Mum?"

„Ja, ja." Sie wedelte unwillig mit der Hand. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich denke immer noch, dass er gleich zur Tür hereinkommt. Wie früher. Da hat er gelächelt und fröhlich gefragt, ob es etwas Neues gebe." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie seufzte erneut.

„Schon okay, Mum", sagte Ron leise und streichelte unsicher ihre Hand. „Ich glaube das auch oft. Es ist sehr merkwürdig ohne ihn."

„Ja. Ja, es ist sehr einsam und abweisend. Das Wohnzimmer. Die Küche. Die Möbel." Meine Mutter starrte ins Leere.

Die Suppe war heiß und ich verbrannte mir die Zunge daran.

„Wer hat Bill und Charlie Bescheid gesagt, und Percy? Waren sie schon hier?", fragte ich.

„Ich hab ihnen geschrieben", sagte Ron. „Harry hab ich auch informiert."

„Sie wollen alle zur Beerdigung kommen", sagte meine Mutter, doch ihr Blick fixierte immer noch die Mauer ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

„Beerdigung?" Ich verschluckte mich beinahe. Doch kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen, fühlte ich mich schon furchtbar dumm. Natürlich gab es eine Beerdigung!

„Er wird auf dem Friedhof bei der kleinen Kirche beigesetzt." Mums Augen schimmerten schon wieder nass. Dann wandte sie sich an Colin. „Du- _Sie_ können selbstverständlich auch kommen."

„Ähm, Sie können mich duzen, ich hab damit kein Problem, ich-"

„Du kannst mich auch duzen", entgegnete meine Mutter und das erste Mal an diesem Tag glitt der Anflug eines Lächelns, als sie von Colin zu mir und schließlich in ihre Suppe guckte. Ich warf Colin einen schnellen Blick zu und fragte mich, was sich Mum da zusammengereimt hatte. Mein Freund bemerkte es nicht. „Wann ist denn die Beerdigung?", fragte er stattdessen.

„In einer Woche", sagte meine Mutter mit erstickter Stimme. Eine Träne tropfte von ihrem Kinn in ihr Essen. Sie wischte verlegen eine weitere Träne von ihrer Wange. „Tut mir Leid Kinder, es ist nur-"

„Ist in Ordnung, Mum", nuschelte Ron. „Wir lassen ihn einäschern", erklärte er mir und Colin. „Wir haben auch schon einen Grabstein gekauft. Er wird noch fertig gemacht, bevor die den zur Kirche bringen."

„Was wird drauf stehen?" Ich sah meinen Bruder an. Meinen großen, tapferen Bruder, der sich zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin um Mum kümmerte. Ehrlich gesagt war ich froh, dass ich diese Last nicht auf meinen Schultern hatte, doch ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Ich versuchte, gar nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie allein ich meine Mutter ließ.

„Sein Name natürlich", sagte Ron. „Sein Geburts- und sein", er schluckte, „sein Todestag", flüsterte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Ich hatte meinen Bruder nicht weinen sehen wegen Dads Tod. Weinte er abends alleine in seinem Zimmer? Oder hatte er ebenfalls nur einen dicken Kloß im Hals und alle Tränen waren weggesperrt? „Ich hatte ein Gedicht vorgeschlagen." Mein Bruder grinste. „_Arthur Weasley war ziemlich verrückt, doch nicht nur das, auch gut bestü-_"

„Ron!", rief meine Mutter und bekam große Augen und rote Ohren. Ich kicherte.

„Mum war dagegen." Ron tat so, als würde ihn das ziemlich nerven und verdrehte die Augen. „Hermine hatte die Idee _Weasley ist unser King mit all seinen Autos und Feletonen_ draufzuschreiben."

„Klingt gut", sagte ich.

„Ja, auch wenn der Spruch eigentlich mir gehört", brummte Ron. „Ich meine, _Weasley ist unser King._" Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Ron beschwichtigend.

* * *

An diesem Abend ging ich mit Colin ins Red Shoe. Es war nicht mehr so voll wie die letzten Male, als wir hier gewesen waren, doch Colin erklärte mir, dass unter der Woche meistens nicht so viele Leute kamen wie sonst. Schnelle Lieder und langsame Balladen wechselten sich ab. Gerade verstummte _Dancing with you_, ein Lied von _Hexe Maccy_, das ordentlich in die Beine ging, als Colin mich auf die Tanzfläche zog.

_Deep in the valley I see your smile. Deep in the valley I want to stay for a while…_ ertönte es aus den Boxen. Ich schmiegte mich eng an Colin und schloss die Augen. Behutsam führte er mich. Ich konnte seine weiche Haut riechen und spürte seine Wange an meiner. _I love you, don't know why, but I don't care_, sang die Sängerin mit einer wunderschönen Stimme. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und fühlte Colins Hand, die sanft über meinen Rücken strich. _I love you, ´cause you're there._

„Ginny, ich wollte dich schon lange darum bitten", flüsterte Colin mir ins Ohr. „Heirate mich. Bitte, heirate mich." Seine Stimme zitterte nur ein kleines bisschen.

Ich war wie erstarrt.

_Heirate mich. Bitte, heirate mich. _

Noch nie hatte jemand diese Worte zu mir gesagt. Nicht Draco und auch keiner der verrückten Verehrer, die ich manchmal gehabt hatte. Und jetzt fragte ausgerechnet er!

Mitten auf der Tanzfläche löste Colin sich von mir, obwohl das Lied noch nicht zu ende war. Er nahm meine Hände in seine, die schwitzten, weil er so nervös war. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann-"

„Und ob ich möchte!", rutschte es aus mir heraus. Ich fragte mich, wie das passiert war. War ich am Ende doch in Colin Creevey verknallt, ohne es bemerkt zu haben?

Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Wirklich? Du sagst Ja?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich und dachte nur bei mir: Du bist völlig durchgeknallt!

Mein Verlobter (es fühlte sich komisch an, ihn so zu sehen) stieß einen kleinen Juchzer aus und schwang mich bei dem nächsten Lied wild herum. Wir bekamen einen Lachanfall und auf einmal glaubte ich, dass es absolut wunderbar sein würde mit Colin – mein Herz klopfte ein wenig und meine Haut kribbelte, als wir uns anguckten. Ich bin doch verliebt!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und meine Wangen brannten vor Freude.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich von der Klingel. Da Colin nicht öffnete, und es wiederholt klingelte, vermutete ich, dass er schon unten im Laden war. Ich hatte nichts an, kein Stückchen Stoff, doch wieder und wieder wurde die Klingel ungeduldig gedrückt und gedrückt.

Ich schlang mir die Decke um den Körper. „Ich komme ja!", rief ich in Richtung Tür, während ich mich einwickelte.

Mit einem Ruck riss ich die Tür auf und hätte sie vor Schreck fast wieder zugeschlagen. Vor der Tür stand Draco. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass ich, augenscheinlich nur in einer grünen Decke eingemummelt, vor ihm stand. Er hatte einen kleinen Koffer dabei. „Creevey hat mir geschrieben, dass du noch ein paar Sachen benötigst", sagte er. „Ist schon ´ne Woche her, aber ich dachte, vielleicht brauchst du die noch."

In meinem Körper tobte ein Sturm. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, in meinem Bauch krabbelten tausend Ameisen über meine Eingeweide, mein Kopf war auf einmal wie leergefegt. „Danke", war das einzige, was ich herausbrachte.

„Wie ich sehe, kannst du ein paar Klamotten _gut_ gebrauchen", sagte Malfoy und musterte erneut eingehend meinen Aufzug.

„Ja, s-sicher", stotterte ich.

„Das Kind ist von Creevey, stimmt's?", schnaubte mein Ex-Freund.

„Es... Ich hab's verloren."

„Witzig. Hast du's verlegt? Passiert das Wieseln öfter, dass sie ihre Kinder nicht wiederfinden?", sagte er in einem sarkastischen Tonfall.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", verteidigte ich mich. „Es war der Schock, hat der Arzt gesagt, weil mein Vater doch gestorben ist und-" Ich fühlte, wie der Kloß in meinem Hals anschwoll und Tränen in meine Augen stiegen. Ich war überrascht, erleichtert, entsetzt. Hastig wischte ich sie weg.

„Dein Vater ist gestorben?", fragte Draco betroffen.

„Ja, er hatte einen Autounfall." Ich bemühte mich, gefasst zu wirken.

„Das... Das tut mir Leid."

„Ja, mir auch", schniefte ich, weil mir nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Ich muss los, ich... Wir sehen uns." Er lächelte gequält und hob seine Hand zum Abschied. Ich sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe hinunterging. Dann schmiss ich die Tür hinter mir zu und weinte alles heraus. Ich hatte Draco so sehr vermisst, und wie! Verdammt, ich liebte ihn, ich liebte ihn! Die paar Schmetterlinge, die Fred auslöste – nichts dagegen. Das bisschen Kribbeln, was sich bei Colin einstellte – lachhaft!

Scheiße, und was jetzt?, dachte ich heulend. Was jetzt?

* * *

_**review?**_


	14. Kapitel 14, in dem eine nicht ganz

**Kapitel 14, in dem eine nicht ganz koschere Beerdigung stattfindet**

**

* * *

**

Eine Woche war verstrichen und ich hatte es Colin immer noch nicht gesagt. Denn eins war ja wohl klar: Mit ihm verlobt bleiben, das konnte ich nicht. Ich war ein ordentliches Mädchen und wusste, dass das unfair war. Leider bekommt man doch immer das, was man nicht haben will und umgekehrt: _Und was man nicht bekommt, das will man haben..._

Am Tag der Beerdigung verschlief ich beinahe. Dabei war es ein sonniger Tag. Der Himmel war blau. Am Horizont trieb keine einzige Wolke. Das Weiß der kleinen Kirche strahlte. Als Colin und ich eintrafen, fehlte nur noch Harry. Der Pastor war schon da. Es war (leider!) nicht Stanley, sondern ein kleiner, ernster Mann. Er trug eine schwarze Kutte und dazu einen ebenfalls schwarzen, hohen Hut. Wir alle hatten schwarze Umhänge an.

Ich betrachtete die anderen und fühlte eine unendliche Traurigkeit in mir aufsteigen.

Mum hielt eine silberne Urne fest in ihren Händen, umklammerte sie, als wollte sie sie nicht mehr los lassen, nie wieder.

„Können wir beginnen?", fragte der Pastor mit dünner Stimme.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, wenn wir noch fünf Minuten warten könnten, dann-"

Genau in diesem Moment hörten wir alle einen Knall, der sich in den umliegenden Wiesen verlor. Erschrocken hüpfte der kleine Mann. Keine zwei Minuten später stieß Harry zu uns. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er mit rotem Kopf und stellte sich schnell neben Ron.

„Gut, nun, da wir vollständig sind, möchte ich mich kurz vorstellen", piepste der Pastor. „Ich bin Mr Huggindale. Heute werde ich, mit ihnen zusammen, Arthur Weasley verabschieden, der unglücklicherweise von uns gehen musste." Er bemühte sich um eine ernste und mitfühlende Miene. Er ging zu einem kleinen Loch in der Erde. Dahinter stand schon der Grabstein. _Arthur Weasley_, las ich. Geburts- und Sterbedatum, wie Ron es gesagt hatte. Und dann: _Weasley ist unser King mit all seinen Autos und Feletonen_.

Mr Huggindale las aus der Bibel vor. Ich fragte mich, wer von den Muggeln sich die ganz durchlas – in meinen Ohren klang es doch etwas schwer verständlich, einiges zumindestens, aber Mum weinte schon.

„Nun", beendete der Pastor seine Rede, „ich will Ihnen, Ihnen allen, noch die Möglichkeit geben, etwas zu sagen und sich so öffentlich zu verabschieden." Er trat beiseite.

Unsere Mutter war die Erste, die sich neben das Grab stellte, die Urne unter ihrem Arm. Mit einer zitternden Hand suchte sie in ihrer Tasche und fand den Zettel. Ron hatte mir erzählt, Mum habe am Abend zuvor eilig auf einen kleinen Fetzen Pergament gekrickelt.

„Mein lieber Arthur", las sie, auf ihre Notizen schauend, vor. „Wir sind heute hier versammelt, um uns von dir zu verabschieden. Die Ärztin hat gesagt, es könnte jederzeit passieren, und nun ist es passiert. Deine Organe haben versagt." Ihre Stimme war wackelig. „Ich habe zu deinen Ehren ein kleines Gedicht geschrieben, das ich vortragen möchte." Sie räusperte sich.

„Du warst der liebste Mann der Welt,

für mich kamst du wie bestellt.

Du liebtest mich, so wie ich bin,

und du liebtest unser erstes Kind.

Du hast geschuftet uns zu ernähn'

Dafür bedanke ich mich sehr,

waren die im Ministerium doch nicht immer nett,

gearbeitet hast du trotzdem adrett.

Vermissen werde ich dein rotes Haar,

auch wenn es immer lichter ward,

Vermissen werde ich dein Lachen

Über die verschiedensten Sachen

Eins ist klar, du bleibst für immer bei mir,

in meinem und dem Herzen deiner Kinder."

Sie putzte sich die Nase und schniefte. Wir klatschten leise Applaus.

Sonst wollte niemand etwas sagen, aber das brauchten wir auch nicht. Wir sahen unseren Dad vor uns, wir hörten seine Stimme. Wir erinnerten uns an seinen Mut, seine Tapferkeit und dass er nie seinen Humor verloren hatte. Dass er uns zu jeder Zeit beschützen wollte. Es war, als wäre er selber anwesend und würde uns alle noch einmal in den Arm nehmen, bevor er gen Himmel flog und verschwand.

Hermine schluchzte, Harry hatte Wasser in den Augen. Die Zwillinge standen mit betretenen Mienen vor dem Grab. Verstohlen wischte sich Fred mit dem Handdrücken über das Gesicht. Colin schwieg und blickte traurig drein. Ron drückte Hermines Hand so fest, dass sich ihre Knöchel weiß färbten; auch sein Gesicht war schneeweiß. Percy hatte einen Arm um Penelopé gelegt. Ihm rannen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Seine Frau biss nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere. Ich begann Rotz und Wasser zu heulen.

„Ich möchte Sie nun bitten, mit mir gemeinsam das Grab mit Erde zu bedecken", sagte Pastor Huggindale in einem ganz besonders einfühlsamen Tonfall.

Mum trat vor. „Ich werde sie hineinlegen, in Ordnung?", schluchzte sie und hielt die Urne in die Höhe. Mr Huggindale nickte kurz. Unsere Mutter beugte sich über die Grube und genau in diesem Moment rutschte sie aus. Erst weinten wir alle noch mehr, weil es auf Beerdigungen nicht üblich war und schon gar nicht koscher, in das Grab zu fallen, aber dann lachten wir alle, auch Mum, und wir waren uns sicher, dass Dad es ebenfalls witzig gefunden hätte. Der Pastor konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und half Mum, wieder Rasen unter die Füße zu bekommen. Dann ließ er die Urne in die Erde ein.

Wir alle schippten mindestens eine Schaufel Erde, um das Grab zu bedecken. Mum hatte Blumen mitgebracht und rannte in die Kirche, um sie zu holen und einzupflanzen. Zum Schluss bat Pastor Huggindale um eine Schweigeminute, bevor er sich von uns verabschiedete. „Alles Gute", wünschte er meiner Familie und unseren Freunden. Wir bedankten uns.

„Jetzt habe ich zu Hause im Fuchsbau ein wenig zu essen vorbereitet und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr alle kommt", erhob meine Mum Molly ihre Stimme. Spontan gab es begeistertes Klatschen. Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

Colin und ich gehörten zu den Letzten, die apparierten, als ich plötzlich eine Bewegung hinter einem Baum wahrnahm und eine Stimme meinen Namen rief. Ich drehte mich suchend um und erblickte ihn sofort. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter dem dicken Stamm hervor. Colin wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab.

„Komm, Ginny", murmelte er und zog an meinem Arm. Aber ich reagierte nicht, sondern fragte Draco stattdessen: „Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden!", rief er zurück.

„Okay, ich hab nicht viel Zeit", warnte ich meinen Ex-Freund, doch der zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Lass den doch, wir gehen", drängte Creevey.

„Gib uns ein paar Minuten, geh schon mal vor." Ich schüttelte seine Hand ab und ging ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu.

„Wie du meinst.", sagte mein Freund nur und ich sah, wie verletzt er war, als er mit einem Knall apparierte.

Draco ging zur Kirche hinüber und mir wurde bewusst, dass er sich sehr sicher sein musste, dass ich ihm hinterherdackeln würde, denn er drehte sich kein einziges Mal um. Das ärgerte mich und natürlich tat ich es trotzdem. Er setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe und klopfte neben sich. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls. Eine Minute verstrich. Er sagte nichts und ich sagte nichts.

„Also?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich liebe dich! Was waren das doch für drei lächerliche Worte – so einfach kam er mir nicht davon!

Die Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, aber ich schnaubte: „Na klar. Hast du die ganze Beerdigung beobachtet?"

„Ja."

„Ich hab dich nicht herkommen hören."

„Ich habe etwas weiter weg appariert, damit mich keiner entdeckt."

„Wie mutig und elegant von dir", höhnte ich und wurde wütend auf mich, weil ich weinte und weil die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch immer aufgeregter flatterten.

„Wollen wir reingehen?" Er deutete auf das kleine, weiße Gebäude hinter uns ohne auf meinen Tonfall einzugehen.

„Woher kennst du die Kirche hier?", fragte ich ihn und stand auf, um vorzugehen. Zu meiner Überraschung lief Draco sehr rosa um die Nasenspitze herum an.

„I-Ich... Ich weiß nicht, na ja, also", stammelte er. Wir setzten uns auf die hinterste Bank. Wir waren die einzigen in der Kirche. „Ehrlich gesagt", er sah mich nicht an, „hab ich dich beobachtet. Du gingst hier her und ich bin dir gefolgt. Eigentlich wollte ich abends bei euch klingeln, aber ihr hattet Besuch. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als ich sah, wie du aus der Tür kamst."

„Woher wusstest du, wohin ich-?"

„Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich beobachtet habe", gestand Draco.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht einfach geschrieben, statt mich heimlich zu bespitzeln? Ich dachte, du würdest dich einen Dreck um mich scheren!" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte auf.

„Ach, Ginny", er streichelte unbeholfen meinen Rücken, „du kennst mich doch."

„Du bist viel zu stolz", nuschelte ich hinter meinen Händen hervor.

„Jaaa", stimmte er verlegen zu. „Ich möchte dir erzählen, warum ich so lange in Gringotts geblieben bin", sagte Draco plötzlich ernst.

Ich schaute überrascht auf.

„Mein Vater brauchte das Geld."

Ich wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagte, aber er tat es nicht. „Das war alles?", hakte ich verblüfft nach. Er nickte. „Und wieso erzählst du mir das nicht gleich?"

„Ich dachte,... nun ja, ich dachte,...", druckste Malfoy herum, „...ich dachte, du würdest es nicht verstehen. Du magst meine Familie ja immer noch nicht sonderlich gerne und-"

„Oh mein Gott!", seufzte ich.

„Und jetzt wollte ich dich bitten...", er holte tief Luft, „...ich wollte dich bitten, wieder zu mir zurück zu kommen."

„Na so was", murmelte ich und starrte die hölzerne Bank vor mir an.

„Creevey hat gesagt, ihr wärt verlobt", setzte er hinterher und beobachtete mich aufmerksam, um festzustellen, ob es stimmte.

„Er hat mich gefragt und ich hab ja gesagt."

„Dass heißt, du.... Du willst gar nicht mehr, dass wir-?"

„Ich dachte das tatsächlich", erklärte ich ihm. „Und als du mich besuchst hast, du weißt schon-"

„Du meinst, als du nur in diese grüne Decke eingwickelt-"

„Genau", unterbrach ich ihn. „Da musste ich feststellen, dass... Dass ich dich durchaus noch..." Ich schaute verlegen an die Decke. „Dass ich dich liebe. Und wie!" Ich seufzte.

Draco entgegnete nichts, aber als ich ihn anschaute, lächelte er. Er legte, immer noch lächelnd, einen Arm um mich. Dann beugte er sich zu mir rüber. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah vor meinem und ich roch den Geruch seiner Haut. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte!

„Was machen Sie denn noch hier?", hörte ich eine überraschte Stimme. Wir fuhren auseinander, als würden wir etwas Verbotenes tun. Verwirrt tauchte hinter uns Pastor Huggindale auf.

„Wir... Wir...", suchte Draco nach einer Erklärung.

„Wir mussten noch etwas klären", sagte ich schnell.

„Jaa", stimmte mein Freund zu, „ganz dringende Sache."

„Nun denn, nun denn", sagte der Pastor, immer noch etwas verwundert, aber er ließ uns in Ruhe.

„Kommst du mit zur Trauerfeier?", fragte ich Malfoy, als wir wieder draußen in der Sonne standen.

„Ach, da ist doch noch Creevey und deine Mutter sieht mich sicherlich auch nicht so gerne und-"

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er versuchte schon wieder sich herauszureden. Versuchte schon wieder möglichst allem aus dem Weg zu gehen, was unangenehm war! Verdammt, es ging um mich und nicht immer nur um ihn!

„Dann nicht", erwiderte ich sauer und machte, dass ich nach Hause kam.

Die Trauerfeier wurde wirklich schön, Dad hätte sich gefreut. Aber Colin sah mich seltsam an. Als wir uns auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung machten, wechselten wir kein Wort.

* * *

_review?_


	15. Kapitel 15, in dem die ganze Geschichte

**Kapitel 15, in dem die ganze Geschichte vorerst ein rasches Ende nimmt**

**

* * *

  
**

„Du... Du hast dich doch nicht wieder in den verliebt, oder?", fragte Colin mit gequälter Stimme. Er sah sehr mitleidserregend aus, wie er mich so flehentlich anstarrte, blass, ängstlich.

Ich wollte ihm den Kopf tätscheln und sagen: „Natürlich nicht, mein Lieber! Ist ja gut!" Aber Colin war nun mal kein Schoßhündchen. Und er war auch kein Typ, der es verdient hatte, wenn man ihn belog und ihm auf der Nase herumtanzte.

Ich musste ein Wort sagen - nur ein Wort.

„Doch", nuschelte ich. Es glich dem Fiepsen eines Meerschweinchens.

Mein Ex-Verlobter schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Er sagte nichts und rührte sich auch sonst weiter nicht. Als er die Hände wieder sinken, sah ich, dass sein Gesicht tränenüberströmt war. Ganz, ganz leise hatte er geweint.

Verlegen blickte ich in meinen Kaffee. Die verschiedensten Gedanken und Bilder gingen mir durch den Kopf, um dem Schmerz keinen Zugang zu gewähren: Ich und Fred beim Baden im Teich. Dad und Mom, die sich glücklich anstrahlen. Mein erster Schultag in Hogwarts. Mein Herz klopft, als ich Harry sehe. Ich schreibe die Hausaufgaben ab. Lauter belanglose Sachen. Etwas zog in meiner Herzgegend und schließlich entdeckte ich, dass es Sehnsucht war. Sehnsucht – und zwar genau nach all diesen nichtssagenden, unwichtigen Dingen. Nach etwas Einfachem, Festem, Stabilen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich letztenendes schüchtern in den Raum hinein.

Colin zuckte mit den Achseln. Er ist tatsächlich älter geworden, dachte ich, als ich ihn beobachtete. Er ist Mann. Ein Kerl. Ich seufzte.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, du gehst jetzt. Ich... Ich schick dir eine Eule, wir- wir können später reden", sagte Colin leise. Noch nicht einmal seiner Stimme merkte man an, dass er weinte.

Ich wollte meine Hand ausstrecken, ihm über die Wange streichen, um mich zu verabschieden – aber ich wagte es nicht. Mit einem kleinen Winken ließ ich ihn allein.

Es war schon dunkel und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter, als ich auf der Winkelgasse stand. Es waren nicht mehr viele Leute unterwegs, nur noch vereinzelt lief jemand an mir vorbei. Ich schaute nach links, nach rechts und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wohin ich nun gehen sollte. Zu Mom? Hermine? Den Zwillingen? _Zu Draco?_, fragte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Ja, ja, zu ihm!", jubelte ein aufgeregter Chor in mir. Ich schluchzte, lachte und weinte. Und dann ging ich zu Malfoy.

Ich klingelte Sturm und machte mir einen Spaß daraus im Rhythmus von „Zauberer, oh Zauberer!" zu läuten. Schlussendlich erblickte ich Draco. Sein Haar stand ihm zu Berge und sein Gesicht war zerknautscht, aber als er mich sah, lächelte er verschlafen bevor seine Miene sehr schuldbewusst wurde.

„Ginny, es tut mir Leid, ich bin einfach feige-!", begann er.

Und was tat ich?

Richtig, ich küsste ihn einfach. Pling! – Und schon waren wir wieder zusammen.

T H E E N D

* * *

_review?_


End file.
